There Is No Turning Back Now (translated)
by LadyArya2014
Summary: Persée Jackson n'a jamais prévu de devenir un pirate. Tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie, c'était mettre voile sur le grand large, mais la vie de pirate l'a quand même trouvé, non pas qu'il soit contre. Persée s'est rapidement retrouvé au centre d'une guerre entre les pirates et l'Olympe, qu'il a peut-être aidée à créer.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire fait partie du projet PJO Big Bang 2017 sur Tumblr ! J'ai décidé d'écrire cet AU (univers alternatif) où Percy, mortel, est un pirate dans les années 1700. _Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flags_ était ma principale source d'inspiration pour cette histoire. L'intrigue est à 100% la mienne, mais les personnages de Percy Jackson et les références/l'influence d' _Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flags_ ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Dans cette histoire, j'appelle Percy par son vrai prénom, Persée, parce que c'est plus adéquat pour un pirate à cette période. Tous les autres noms sont restés les mêmes.**

 ** _ÉNORMES_ dédicaces à :**

 ** _numendil_ pour avoir pris le temps d'être mon bêta pour cette histoire ! Je n'ai jamais su à quel point ma grammaire était mauvaise jusqu'à que je vois tout ce que tu avais à éditer ! Désolée pour ça, et vraiment merci pour ton travail !**

 ** _kai003_ pour avoir traduit cette histoire en français ! Je n'ai personnellement pas de deuxième langue, alors je peux seulement imaginer que traduire une histoire complète comme celle-là est aussi difficile et chronophage que d'en écrire une. Tu es super d'avoir relevé ce défi, et merci d'avoir choisi cette histoire pour être celle que tu traduis !**

 **Et la dernière mais pas des moindres : _nicarette_ pour l'INCROYABLE fanart que tu as réalisé pour cette histoire. J'adore l'image de la scène des funérailles que tu as faite. Elle est absolument magnifique ! Tu as un talent tellement incroyable, et je suis si heureuse que tu aies aimé l'histoire et choisi de dessiner cette petite scène.**

 **Vous pouvez trouver ces trois incroyables personnes sur Tumblr !**

* * *

Chapitre un :

L'Empire Olympe était vaste et puissant. Au lieu d'avoir un seul souverain, il était gouverné par douze hommes et femmes, chacun dirigeant son propre domaine. Ils se faisaient appeler les Olympiens. Beaucoup ne pensaient pas qu'il était possible de faire fonctionner un empire comme cela, mais ils l'avaient rendu possible. Ceux qui s'opposaient à eux au début voyaient comme une faiblesse d'avoir divisé l'Empire de cette façon. Pourtant, c'était devenu l'une de leurs forces. Ils travaillaient ensemble comme un système de balance, avec assez de pouvoir chacun pour travailler efficacement dans leurs domaines, mais toujours en restant unis.

Lord Hadès s'occupait de toutes les pierres précieuses, et de l'argent. Toutes les pièces faites et dépensées étaient produites sous son œil attentif. Ceux qui répondaient au Lord Hermès transmettaient tous les messages. Lady Déméter s'assurait que toutes les fermes produisent les quantités exactes de nourriture et de récoltes. La seule façon de devenir guérisseur dans l'Empire Olympe était de s'entraîner pendant des années au Temple d'Apollon. Là-bas, Lord Apollon ne produisait que les meilleurs guérisseurs. Lady Athéna était le cerveau derrière l'expansion de l'empire. Tous les ans avec l'assistance de Lord Arès – il dirigeait la fière armée de l'empire – Athéna amenait plus de terres et d'alliés sous le contrôle des Olympiens. Leur empire s'étirait de la Méditerranée, à travers l'Europe, jusqu'une partie de l'Afrique, et s'étendait maintenant à travers l'océan.

Cependant, cette expansion ne fut pas simple et facile comme ils l'avaient tous planifiée . Les Olympiens n'étaient pas préparés à l'opposition d'une force imprévisible. Persée Jackson était au centre de cette agitation qui tourmenta les Caraïbes.

Persée naquit dans une petite ville d'Angleterre. Ses parents faisaient partie de la classe ouvrière. Sa mère Sally était boulangère, et vendait les meilleures confiseries de la ville. Son père Paul était un homme bien éduqué. Cela lui offrit l'opportunité de travailler en tant que comptable à la mairie. Aucun de leurs métiers ne rapportait beaucoup, mais ils posaient un toit au-dessus de leurs têtes et de la nourriture sur la table. C'était tout ce que Sally et Paul pouvaient souhaiter.

Persée voulait plus. Tourbillonnant dans son âme, vivait un constant besoin d'aventure. Sally avait espéré que lorsque son fils deviendrait un homme, ce désir s'en irait et qu'il s'installerait, épouserait une gentille fille et lui donnerait des petits-enfants. Le seul problème était que Persée ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il sentait était ce cri affamé, mais aucun moyen de le satisfaire.

La première fois que Persée vit la mer fut quand il alla au port près de sa ville. C'était un trajet de deux jours à cheval, mais sa mère avait besoin de sucre pour pouvoir garder son magasin ouvert. À cause des sévères taxes que l'Empire Olympe leur avait imposé un mois plus tôt, ils étaient incapable d'acheter le sucre de la caravane marchande qui passait dans leur ville. Obtenir le sucre directement auprès du fournisseur était plus abordable. Une nouvelle cargaison était censée arriver, et il devait en acheter avant que tout ne soit vendu. Assis sur une caisse, Persée regardait la mer avec émerveillement. Elle l'appelait comme un amant interdit. L'air salé donnait une vie dans ses poumons qu'il n'avait jamais aussi fortement ressentie auparavant. La légère brise fraîche soulevait ses esprits avec espoir.

Quand il fut temps de rentrer chez lui, le cœur de Persée se serra de laisser les eaux salées derrière lui. Il se fit le serment de revenir. Depuis ce jour, il retournait au port une fois par mois, pour le sucre de sa mère. À chaque fois, la mer l'appelait de plus en plus. Ses parents virent cela et essayèrent de parler à leur fils, mais rien ne pouvait le faire oublier. Sally tenta de le mettre avec une adorable jeune fille, mais son cœur appelait un amant différent. Pendant deux ans, Persée sentait la mer le tirer plus près et plus près, jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse l'ignorer plus longtemps.

Il emporta un petit sac avec quelques objets et laissa à ses parents une note : _Je suis désolé_. Il savait que ses parents seraient déçus par son départ, mais il ne pouvait pas passer le reste de sa vie à simplement exister. Il se sentait vivre uniquement quand il était près de la mer.

Trouver du travail au port fut facile, puisque que tous les bateaux pouvaient employer plus de membres d'équipage. Il trouva un travail sur un bateau de transport qui mettait le cap sur les Caraïbes. Passer des mois en mer était addictif. L'équipage lui enseigna comment tout le monde travaillait ensemble. C'était un groupe animé, de personnes aimant boire, chanter, et tout comme Persée, qui ne se sentaient vivre qu'en mer. Pourtant, ils vivaient également par des règles et un code d'éthique que l'empire leur avait imposé. Persée apprit rapidement à réfréner sa nature tumultueuse qui ne voulait rien de plus qu'être relâchée.

Le reste de l'équipage le prévint à propos de la possibilité d'attaques pirates. L'équipage les décrivait comme une bande de sauvages qui suivaient leurs propres règles. Ils prenaient ce qu'ils voulaient, combattaient tous ceux qui croisaient leur route, et vivaient leurs vies sans code d'éthique. _Juste comme la mer_ , pensa Persée. Indomptable, imprévisible, et qui détruirait ceux qui oseraient faire face à sa colère.

Après deux mois en mer, ils arrivèrent sur une île. La Havane, lui dit un membre de l'équipage. Ils passeraient une semaine ici avant de repartir vers une autre île. Le premier jour, Percy découvrit la cité avec stupéfaction. Il n'avait jamais vu une ville comme celle-là. Des soldats de l'Olympe surveillaient les rues, mais ça n'empêchait pas les hommes de chanter bruyamment dans les tavernes et les femmes de danser librement.

C'était si différent de sa propre ville natale ou du port où il allait. Chez lui, il s'agissait d'un humble et modeste village, construit en pierres et en briques boueuses. Leurs toits de bois étaient toujours pourris, laissant passer la pluie à l'intérieur des maisons. Les maisons étaient éparpillées, mais il y avait quelques boutiques et un bâtiment officiel accolés, près de la place du marché. Autour de la ville, il y avait une épaisse forêt, traversée par quelques sentiers sales menant aux autres villages. Comparée aux bâtiments lumineux et colorés de La Havane, sa maison était sombre et morne.

Les constructions de La Havane étaient faites de pierres et de briques colorées et lumineuses. Certains murs furent même un jour peints, en bleu, rouge, et jaune vifs, mais étaient maintenant plus clairs à cause de la lumière permanente du soleil. Toutefois, ce qui fascina le plus Persée, c'était la taille des bâtiments. Toutes les maisons et tous les magasins avaient au moins deux étages, certains même plus. Il y avait aussi tellement de bâtiments, c'était comme un labyrinthe de simplement trouver son chemin. Éparpillés entre les bâtiments, se trouvaient de grands palmiers.

Après avoir exploré la ville et s'être retrouvé pris dans sa beauté étrangère, Persée passa la majorité de son temps dans les tavernes, à boire des pintes de rhum. Ce n'était pas la plus agréable des boissons, mais il avait développé le goût du rhum alors qu'il était en mer. Une nuit, un groupe d'hommes robustes et bruyants envahit la taverne. Ils chantèrent le plus bruyamment et burent le plus. Persée supposa qu'ils venaient d'arriver ici depuis la mer, puisque La Havane avait trois ports, l'endroit parfait pour commercer et pour les voyageurs de se reposer.

Un groupe de soldats de l'Olympe entra, un silence emplit la salle pendant un instant, mais tout le monde retourna ensuite à ses occupations. Les ignorant, Persée retourna à son rhum, et à la charmante femme sur ses genoux. Puis un fracas, suivi par le son de coups de feu. Les hommes robustes étaient en train de se battre avec les soldats. Comme les autres clients, Persée resta en dehors de ça. Jusqu'à qu'un soldat tombe sur sa table, la brisant. Plein de rhum et d'un soudain besoin de se battre, Persée rejoignit le groupe d'hommes robustes dans la bagarre.

« Comment tu t'appelles, gamin ? demanda l'un des hommes, en giflant un soldat avec une tasse.

— Persée, dit-il, frappant un autre soldat au sol.

— Rejoins-moi au port le plus au sud juste après le lever du soleil. »

Sur cela, le groupe d'hommes fuit la taverne. Plus de soldats entrèrent, les chassant, et quelques-uns approchèrent Persée. Sachant qu'ils allaient l'emmener en prison ou le tuer, Persée fuit lui aussi la taverne. Courir à travers la ville et éviter les gardes était exaltant. Le feu dans son sang attisait l'énergie nécessaire pour échapper avec succès aux gardes olympiens.

Persée arriva au port le plus au sud pile quand le soleil se levait. Assis sur une pile de caisses, buvant une bouteille de rhum, il y avait l'homme de la taverne. Sans un mot, Persée s'assit à ses côtés, et l'étranger lui passa la bouteille. Comme toujours, le rhum était fort, mais étancha sa soif.

« Tu as donc réussi à échapper aux gardes, dit l'homme d'une voix bourrue. Impressionnant. Peu peuvent le faire. »

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Persée lui rendit la bouteille.

« Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, lui répondit Persée. Je suis arrivé plus tôt dans la semaine, sur un navire commerçant.

— Tu as de l'expérience pour gérer un navire ?

— Seulement ce que j'ai appris pendant mes voyages.

— Envie de nous rejoindre mes hommes et moi pour quelques aventures ? Il y aura plus de bagarres comme celle dont tu as été témoin il y a quelques heures. De plus grosses même. Je peux employer un homme comme toi. Quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour s'engager dans une bagarre qu'il n'a pas démarrée, mais assez malin pour s'en sortir indemne.

— Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Persée.

— Capitaine Halton Lester.

— Et bien, Capitaine Halton, vous venez de vous trouver un autre membre d'équipage. Je vous suivrai volontiers peu importe où la mer vous emporte. »

Le Capitaine lui tapa l'épaule.

« Excellent. »

Persée suivit son nouveau Capitaine jusqu'à son navire.

« Ecoutez les gars ! cria le Capitaine en embarquant sur le navire. Voilà Persée. Notre tout nouveau citoyen du Blackjack ! »

Voguer sous le Capitaine Halton était différent du navire commerçant sur lequel il se trouvait auparavant. Le Capitaine connaissait le nom de tout le monde, et leurs histoires. Ils travaillaient ensemble comme des égaux. Le seul code par lequel ils vivaient était le code de Piraterie, que Grover Underwood – le quartier-maître – imposait. Le Code de Piraterie consistait d'onze règles simples à suivre, qui les laissait vivre comme ils le faisaient, librement, avec personne d'autre pour se diriger que soi-même.

Travailler sur le Blackjack était exactement ce dont son âme avait besoin. Travailler sur le navire commerçant fut une bonne façon de l'introduire à la vie en mer, mais c'était ici qu'était la véritable aventure. Ils voguaient où ils le voulaient, et pillaient tous les navires battant le drapeau de l'Olympe. De temps en temps, ils s'arrêtaient sur une île déserte pour se reposer, réparer le navire, et se réapprovisionner avec ce qu'ils pouvaient rassembler.

Durant la première bataille à laquelle Persée prit part, il eut le sentiment de danser avec la mort. Cela l'effraya, mais lui donna aussi une sorte de frisson addictif. Il lui fallut quelques batailles pour s'y habituer, mais une fois que ce fut le cas, il lui démangeait constamment de le ressentir encore. Persée était l'un des seuls qui se proposait pour explorer les épaves de navires sous-marines. Il n'avait pas peur de la cloche de plongée, et de faire face aux dangers inconnus, seul, en bas. En fait, il désirait ardemment être dans l'eau. Il cherchait toujours une raison d'être dans l'eau, où il pouvait sentir la mer l'embrasser.

L'équipage commença à l'appeler _fils de la mer_ , pour ô combien il aimait l'eau.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Trois ans après avoir rejoint l'équipage du Blackjack, Persée était alors dans la plus dure des batailles. À l'horizon, il y avait un Galion olympien, le plus grand et le plus solide des navires naviguant sur les océans. Même à une distance si importante, la grande silhouette du navire était visible. Capitaine Halton voulut y faire un raid.

« Écoutez les gars ! cria le capitaine depuis le côté du navire. Voyez cette ombre là-bas ? C'est un Galion olympien. Il est gros et lent, mais lourdement armé et plein d'un butin plus grand qu'aucun de vous ne peut imaginer. Je crois qu'on peut le prendre. Néanmoins, comme c'est la coutume entre ceux de notre espèce, nous ne plongeons pas tête la première dans la folie sous les ordres d'un seul cinglé, mais agissons selon notre propre démence commune ! »

L'équipage applaudit avec excitation et rires.

« Que tous ceux en faveur de la danse avec la mort et la descente de ce navire tapent du pied et crient "Aye !" »

Aussi bruyamment qu'ils le purent, ils tapèrent tous du pied et hurlèrent :

« Aye ! »

Le Capitaine sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Que tous ceux qui s'y opposent pleurnichent un "nay". »

Le navire fut silencieux un moment. Le Capitaine hocha la tête et sauta.

« Jamais le Conseil olympien ne sera aussi unifié, commenta Persée alors que le Capitaine passait près de lui pour retourner à la barre.

— Non, acquiesça Halton. C'est ce qui nous distingue d'eux. Nous avons la liberté de choisir, alors qu'ils souhaitent prendre cette liberté.

— Alors ayons un impact durable sur les Olympiens », dit Grover.

Persée sourit et lui tapa l'épaule, alors qu'il passait. Grover était l'un des plus proches amis de Persée, ici parmi l'équipage. Il avait été le premier à accueillir Persée dans l'équipage, et ils surveillaient toujours les arrières de l'autre pendant les folles aventures du Blackjack.

L'équipage acclama bruyamment quand le quartier-maître cria « Toutes voiles dehors ! ». Le vent et les embruns de la mer fouettèrent les cheveux de Persée, alors qu'il observait la silhouette du Galion au loin. Son coeur accéléra en anticipation de la bataille à venir.

La bataille était la plus difficile que l'équipage du Blackjack ait jamais vue. Le Galion avait au moins cinquante canons sur chaque flanc. Ils tiraient des centaines de boulets de canon et une douzaine de coups de mortier à la fois.

Le Blackjack était un navire suffisamment petit pour éviter une partie des obus, mais il en restait trop qui s'écrasaient sur le côté et le pont du Blackjack ; les explosions envoyaient des éclats de bois partout.

« On doit partir ! » cria quelqu'un.

Les oreilles de Persée sifflaient avec le bruit constant des explosions et du feu des canons. Ils avaient été dans la bataille pendant trop longtemps, et ce n'était pas juste contre le Galion. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que quatre autres navires le gardent : deux petites Goélettes et deux Frégates. Ils furent capable de facilement vaincre les petites Goélettes – un bon coup les envoyèrent au fond de l'océan – et plus tard une des Frégates. Cela laissait le Galion et une Frégate à combattre.

Pourtant, c'était trop. Le Blackjack était submergé.

« Nous ne sommes pas des lâches ! répliqua le Capitaine Halton.

— On est en train de perdre cette bataille ! » cria Persée, toussant à cause de la dense fumée dans l'air.

Lui et le capitaine plongèrent tandis qu'un boulet de canon volait au-dessus de leurs têtes, atterrissant dans l'eau de l'autre côté du navire.

« Ils tirent depuis là-haut ! » cria l'un des membres d'équipage, Chris Rodriguez, pointant le pont du Galion.

Debout là-bas, il y avait une ligne de soldats olympiens, pointant leurs longs fusils vers le Blackjack.

« Aux armes ! » hurla Capitaine Halton, sortant un de ses nombreux pistolets à canon lourd, tirant aveuglément sur la ligne de soldats olympiens.

D'autres membres de l'équipage firent de même. Prenant le fusil d'un des membres d'équipage tombés, Persée visa. C'était presque impossible de viser correctement, à cause de toute la fumée, mais il tira quand même. Un soldat olympien cria, alors qu'il tombait dans l'eau en-dessous.

« Le Capitaine est à terre ! » héla Grover par-dessus le bruit.

Persée se retourna et vit, bouche bée, leur capitaine affalé sur le large gouvernail. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, Persée fit son chemin vers leur capitaine tombé ; sautant au-dessus des caisses, des cordes, et des corps. Il écarta le capitaine de la barre et se baissa pour se cacher derrière le gouvernail.

« Prends la barre », haleta le Capitaine Halton, du sang imbibant son manteau là où la balle avait percé sa poitrine.

Doucement, il allongea son capitaine contre la balustrade. Persée attrapa le gouvernail et le tourna rapidement, faisant basculer brusquement le Blackjack sur la gauche. L'équipage cria de surprise, mais c'était des pirates expérimentés – ils n'allaient pas perdre l'équilibre à cause d'un bateau difficile. Bien que leur vaisseau soit truffé de trous et que la moitié de l'équipage partie, le Blackjack était toujours plus rapide que le Galion.

« Jetez les barils explosifs ! Chargez les canons de bordée ! » commanda Persée.

Quelques hommes derrière Persée portèrent une torche à quatre des lourds barils et les jetèrent par-dessus bord. Il pouvait les entendre exploser contre les autres bateaux, pile quand les canons du côté gauche tiraient sur la Frégate, la coulant avec efficacité. Les doigts serrés contre le gouvernail, en regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit le Galion devenir plus petit.

Les voiles du Blackjack étaient gravement endommagées, et brûlaient autour des trous où les canons les avaient transpercées. Persée savait qu'ils n'iront pas loin, mais il savait aussi que le Galion n'était pas en mesure de les poursuivre. Personne ne gagna cette bataille, mais aucun camp ne perdit.

« Persée… Capitaine Halton est mort », annonça Chris, agenouillé auprès du maintenant décédé capitaine.

L'ancien Capitaine, avec ses yeux dorénavant sans vie, regardait par-delà les vivants. Persée jura et écrasa la roue en bois. Leur bateau s'effondrait, la majorité de l'équipage était morte, ou alors s'occupait de ses blessures, et maintenant ils avaient perdu leur capitaine.

« Que devrions-nous faire, Capitaine ? demanda Chis en se levant.

— Je ne suis pas le Capitaine, dit Persée, lançant un coup d'oeil à son ami.

— Le dernier ordre d'Halton était que tu prennes le gouvernail », soutint Grover d'en bas.

Il aidait un membre d'équipage blessé, mais écoutait attentivement comme toujours.

« En outre, tu as fait plus pour ce bateau ces trois dernières années que n'importe qui d'autre.

— Écoutez les gars ! cria Chris, gagnant l'attention de tout le monde. Tout comme beaucoup de nos frères ce soir, Capitaine Halton est mort. Ce bateau ne peut pas se commander tout seul, donc il nous faut un nouveau Capitaine. Comme pour toutes les choses importantes, nous devons voter ! Je propose que Persée Jackson devienne notre nouveau Capitaine dès maintenant. Faites n'importe quel bruit si vous êtes d'accord ! »

Depuis l'arrière du gouvernail, Persée regarda avec émerveillement toutes les personnes encore conscientes faire autant de bruit qu'ils le pouvaient. Les pieds et les poings s'écrasaient sur le pont, les cris étaient clairs, et le métal résonnait contre le métal. Son coeur s'écrasa contre sa poitrine, ses yeux sautant de personne en personne.

« Donc, je vais redemander, dit Chris, faisant se taire la foule. Que doit-on faire maintenant, Capitaine Persée ? »

Persée hésita quelques instants avant de répondre :

« Il nous faut un endroit où se cacher un moment, avec toutes les provisions dont nous avons besoin. Préférablement quelque part avec de hautes falaises fendues et beaucoup d'arbres.

— Je garde l'oeil, Capitaine ! cria un membre d'équipage.

— Ne devrions-nous pas aller en ville ? demanda Grover, en montant les escaliers menant au pont supérieur. On a besoin de fournitures médicales pour soigner les blessés. »

Persée secoua la tête.

« Le Galion ira au port le plus proche pour être réparé et faire son rapport. Dans quelques jours, chaque port grouillera de soldats à la recherche d'un bateau correspondant à notre description. On doit se contenter de ce qu'on a et de ce qu'on pourra récupérer là où on accostera.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu es notre nouveau capitaine », murmura Grover en lui tapotant l'épaule.

La lune était haute dans le ciel, jetant une lueur hypnotisante sur les vagues de l'océan, et les étoiles brillaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent une heure pour faire les traditionnelles funérailles en mer, pour leur ancien capitaine et d'autres membres d'équipage. Ceux qui connaissaient les prières les récitèrent et en tout, dix hommes furent emportés dans l'eau de la mer, qui n'incluaient pas les hommes perdus sur la scène de combat. Ils auraient toutefois fait les traditionnels tirs de pistolets pour tout le monde, mais ils ne pouvaient risquer d'attirer l'attention sur eux, et ils n'avaient honnêtement pas assez de poudre ou de boulets de canon pour tirer la quantité requise de tirs. À la place, ils tirèrent pour leur capitaine, qui disparut en dernier.

Le Blackjack se déplaçait maintenant à un vitesse bien plus lente et dépassa plusieurs îles convenables. Cependant, Persée ne les trouvait pas assez sûres – trop ouvertes à d'autres bateaux passants. L'attente valait toutefois le coup, parce que la crique qu'ils trouvèrent était cachée profondément dans une île, avec de grandes falaises entourant la zone en un large U.

Il y avait un petit village abandonné avec un petit quai, et un petit bateau était déjà installé dans la crique. Sous des circonstances normales, Persée n'y prêterait normalement pas trop d'attention, mais après aujourd'hui, sa paranoïa était critique en permanence. Personne ne construisait une ville dans un endroit si isolé sans n'avoir rien à cacher.

Persée laissa le bateau loin du quai avant de s'éloigner du gouvernail.

« Je vais inspecter cette île. Restez ici jusqu'à que je revienne. »

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quelque chose, il sauta dans l'eau. Silencieusement, il nagea jusqu'au quai. Le village était plus petit que ce qu'il pensait. Connecté au quai, il y avait le bistrot et plus en avant dans l'île, il y avait moins de douze maisons. Deux d'entre elles semblaient être des boutiques, le reste probablement des logements. En tout, il compta douze constructions près de la plage. Pas très loin, on entendait le rugissement d'une chute d'eau, mais elle ne pouvait pas être trouvée dans les ténèbres. Au sommet de la colline se trouvait une grande maison, qui appartenait clairement au propriétaire de cette cachette. Persée parcourut discrètement le chemin sale menant à cette résidence. Pour un bâtiment de cette taille et ce luxe, il devrait y avoir des gardes partout, pourtant il n'y en avait aucun.

L'intérieur de la résidence était aussi désert que le reste de l'île. Bien qu'il y ait des meubles et des objets partout, le seul signe que quelqu'un avait un jour appelé cet endroit maison. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait tout, signe que ce lieu n'avait pas été habité depuis un moment.

« Ça le fera », se dit Persée, posant une main sur une large table en bois sombre.

C'était aux environs du lever du soleil qu'il y eut les premiers signes de vie dans le petit village. Lentement, la ville vint à la vie alors que le soleil se levait. Dans la lumière matinale, il était plus facile de voir toute la ville et les alentours. Une dense forêt et les larges flancs de la falaise empêchaient la ville de s'étendre plus en avant dans l'île, ou de faire pousser des cultures dans plus de champs. La large chute d'eau sur un des côtés de la falaise brillait dans la lumière du matin.

« Capitaine ? »

Persée regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Chris debout derrière lui.

« Des gens de la ville veulent parler avec toi.

— Bien sûr », répondit Persée, s'y attendant déjà.

C'était impossible de manquer le navire pirate brisé sur les quais. Il s'était assuré de garder ses hommes dans le pavillon pour la nuit, comme c'était mieux pour les blessés et facile à sécuriser, mais maintenant qu'il faisait jour, il était temps de rencontrer les villageois.

Persée reçut des regards méfiants des gens de la ville, tandis qu'il descendait le chemin sale. Il garda un visage neutre, mais restait sur ses gardes. Près de la base des quais, il y avait une foule de gens. Certains des hommes de Persée se trouvaient au milieu de la foule de villageois.

« Êtes-vous le capitaine de ce navire ? demanda un homme âgé, en s'avançant.

— C'est moi. Êtes-vous le chef de ce village ? »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas eu de chef depuis longtemps. Cette île a un jour appartenu à la famille Castellan. Il y a des années, un soir, le coeur de Lord Castellan a cessé de battre. Son épouse et son fils étaient en Angleterre, pour visiter de la famille, quand c'est arrivé. Aucun d'eux n'est revenu ici depuis. Le garçon devrait être un homme à présent, mais je doute qu'il se souvienne que sa famille possède ce pavillon ou cette île. En tant que doyen, ils m'ont demandé d'être le porte-parole. Devrais-je simplement vous appeler Capitaine ou avez-vous un vrai prénom ?

— Persée. Et vous ?

— Patrick. »

Le vieil homme jeta un long regard au Blackjack.

« Vous êtes tous des pirates, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Persée se plissèrent d'embarrassement.

« Nous ne voulons pas de problèmes ici.

— Nous ne sommes pas là pour créer des problèmes, rassura Persée. Nous avons en fait besoin de votre aide. Comme vous le voyez, notre bateau est gravement endommagé. Cela va nécessiter beaucoup de ressources, de la main-d'oeuvre, et du temps pour le réparer. Ce serait très apprécié si votre ville pouvait aider dans cette opération.

— Regardez autour de vous, Persée. Nous pouvons à peine survivre nous-mêmes. Nous n'avons rien pour votre bateau. »

Persée fit une pause, pesant ses prochains mots.

« J'ai de l'or. Je peux vous payer pour votre travail.

— Avec de l'or, nous pouvons recommencer les échanges avec certaines villes », dit un homme dans la foule.

Quelques autres murmurèrent en accord.

« Qu'en dites-vous, Patrick ? Est-ce que mes hommes et moi pouvons compter sur votre aide ? »

Patrick soupira.

« Tant que vous n'apportez aucun problème et continuez à investir de l'or dans notre ville, vous pouvez continuer à utiliser cet endroit comme cachette. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Les paroles viennent du chant de marins Good Morning Ladies.**

* * *

Chapitre trois :

Il s'écoula six mois avant que le Blackjack ne navigue de nouveau sur la mer. Entre les échanges avec les autres cités et la récolte de fournitures dans la forêt, ce fut un long processus. Les premiers mois furent gênants pour les pirates et les gens du village. La nourriture, les fournitures, les médicaments étaient limités, donc la tension augmentait entre les deux groupes. Après quelques fêtes ivres sur la plage, et avec l'augmentation de la quantité d'or, la vie au village s'était améliorée. Ils étaient incapables de réparer complètement le Blackjack, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de nouvelles voiles et de nouveaux canons, deux choses qu'ils ne pouvaient récupérer qu'en ville ou sur d'autres bateaux.

Dès que le Blackjack put supporter le voyage, Persée et ses hommes voyagèrent vers le sud, vers Kingston. Se tenant derrière le gouvernail, le jeune capitaine écoutait ses hommes chanter un nouveau chant de marins.

"We are outward bound for Kingston town (On s'en va pour Kingston)

With a heave-o, haul! (Avec un hisse-et-oh !)

An' we'll heave the ol' wheel round an' round (Et on fera tournoyer la vieille roue)

Good mornin' ladies all! (Bonjour à toutes ces dames !)

An' when we get to Kingston town (Et quand nous serons à Kingston)

With a heave-o, haul! (Avec un hisse-et-oh !)

Oh, 'tis there we'll drink and sorrow drown (Oh, là on boira et on pleurera)

Good mornin' ladies all! (Bonjour à toutes ces dames !)"

« Les hommes sont de bonne humeur, commenta Grover, venant se tenir aux côtés de son capitaine. Tout le monde est content d'être de retour sur l'eau.

— Moi aussi, je devenais impatient, à être coincé sur cette île si longtemps, approuva Persée. Rien ne bat la mer ouverte et les embruns des vagues.

— On devrait chercher de nouvelles recrues à Kingston. On a à peine assez de membres d'équipage pour faire marcher ce navire correctement, maintenant. On a perdu trop d'hommes dans cette stupide bataille.

— Je suis d'accord », soupira Persée.

Ils avaient perdu un total de trente-trois hommes, n'en laissant que vingt-six à pouvoir appeler le Blackjack leur maison. Un mois après être arrivés dans la crique, ils en avaient perdu cinq de plus à cause de blessures et d'une médecine inadéquate.

« Nous n'aurons plus jamais de combat impossible à gagner comme ça.

— Les hommes ont confiance en ton jugement. Capitaine Halton, paix à son âme, était un homme dur. Il avait toujours les yeux verrouillés sur la plus grosse cible; toujours pleins d'or. Il n'aurait jamais arrêté avant d'avoir le contrôle des mers et tout l'or de ces îles.

— Ouais, c'est vrai. Pourtant, on a tous accepté d'aller se battre. Ce n'était pas juste le choix de Halton – c'était celui de tout le monde. Chaque pirate vit pour l'or, c'est ce qui nous motive à naviguer sous les drapeaux noirs.

— Pas toi, pourtant, contra Grover. Je te connais depuis presque quatre ans maintenant. Pas une fois je ne t'ai vu désirer l'or comme tous les autres. »

Grover s'arrêta un moment.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à te demander ça, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie d'être pirate ? »

Persée regarda son ami un moment, avant de fixer la mer de nouveau.

« Regarde autour de nous, Grover. Aussi loin que nos yeux peuvent voir, il y a cette eau indomptable et difficile – cette eau imprévisible et mystérieuse. Je pourrais passer toute une vie sur ces vagues et ne jamais être fatigué de ces eaux. C'est ce qui m'a motivé à fuguer de chez moi. Je n'ai jamais décidé d'être pirate. La vie de pirate m'a trouvé, alors que je trouvais moi un moyen de ne jamais quitter la mer.

— Tu es vraiment le fils de la mer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Persée sourit simplement et chantonna à l'unisson le nouveau chant de marins.

Kingston était une autre ville située dans une crique en forme de U, avec une forêt recouvrant les montagnes derrière. En revanche, il s'agissait d'une grande ville énergique. La majorité des maisons et bâtiments était faite de bois blanc, ou légèrement tanné. Les autres constructions étaient en pierre marron clair et quelques unes, comme le moulin à vent, en briques rouges. Sur la grande partie supérieure de l'île, il y avait la ville principale, alors que de l'autre côté du U, se dressait une forteresse olympienne. Cependant, le besoin de provisions était trop important pour laisser tomber.

Le Blackjack était trop grand pour accoster, il devait donc rester au milieu de la baie. Prenant une petite chaloupe pour aborder, Persée, Grover, Chris, et quelques autres hommes allèrent en ville.

« Allez faire peu importe ce que vous avez besoin de faire, mais je préfère ne pas entendre que vous causez des problèmes, Persée prévint ses hommes, une fois qu'ils furent sur les quais. Nous n'avons pas besoin que les gardes se méfient de nous. Ils savent certainement qu'ils doivent faire attention à tous les potentiels pirates. Si vous deviez lever les soupçons, partez d'ici et cachez-vous. Soyez de retour sur le Blackjack avant le coucher du soleil. Compris ?

— Oui, capitaine », répondirent les membres d'équipage.

Ils se séparèrent dans la foule, se dirigeant plus en avant dans la ville. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Persée pouvait les entendre parler de visiter le bistrot pour une pinte ou deux. Grover et Chris restèrent avec leur capitaine.

« Il faut que vous restiez attentif à de potentielles recrues, leur dit-il. Une fois que vous trouvez quelqu'un, faites-le moi savoir pour que je puisse les rencontrer et voir s'ils sont convenables pour l'équipage. »

Appelez ça de la paranoïa, mais il avait des difficultés à simplement faire confiance à des étrangers, pris au hasard dans une taverne, pour rejoindre leur équipage. N'importe qui pouvait être un garde sous couverture, prêt à trouver qui a attaqué le Galion olympien. Être capitaine dans la crique était facile, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'être le porte-parole pour ses hommes, et de les garder en-dehors des problèmes avec les gens du village. Maintenant, il devait faire des choix difficiles, comme trouver des recrues et leurs prochaines cibles.

« On le fera, capitaine. J'empêcherai aussi nos hommes de finir trop ivres », dit Chris.

Persée sourit.

« Maintenant, partez. Profitez de votre temps en-dehors du bateau. Il y a une charmante taverne au coeur de la ville qui est pleine de magnifiques femmes. »

Grover et Chris rirent.

« Oh, on sait, répondit Chris. Je suis sûr que c'est là que tout le monde est allé.

— Tu vas nous rejoindre là-bas ? » demanda Grover.

Persée secoua la tête.

« Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai un autre genre de courses à faire.

— Souvenez-vous d'être de retour sur le Blackjack au coucher du soleil ! » leur rappela-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Trouver le Capitaine de port était facile. Sa boutique était toujours située près des quais, donc Persée n'avait pas à chercher loin.

« Puis-je vous aider ? demanda l'homme du magasin.

— J'ai besoin de nouvelles voiles pour mon bateau, lui dit Persée.

— Lequel est le vôtre ? »

L'homme regarda dans le port.

« Est-ce le gros au milieu ?

— Oui. Nous avons été pris dans une tempête, et maintenant nos voiles sont ruinées à cause des hauts vents, mentit Persée comme explication.

— C'était une chose stupide à faire.

— Effectivement.

— Eh bien, des voiles pour un bateau de cette taille demandera énormément d'or et de tissu. »

Les yeux de Persée se plissèrent.

« Combien d'or ?

— Oh, l'homme s'arrêta pour y penser. Au moins un millier. Pourrait coûter plus plus tard. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Un millier d'or juste pour des voiles ? C'est scandaleux !

— Monsieur, ces voiles doivent être complètement remplacées. Le tissu de qualité est cher, et il vous en faudra beaucoup. Je dois aussi payer mes hommes pour faire le travail. Je n'irai pas plus bas qu'un millier.

— Et si je vous fournissais la moitié du tissu ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

— Je ne poserai pas de question sur l'endroit où vous vous êtes procurez tout ce tissu, et je réduirai le prix de moitié, dit le capitaine de port.

— Vous avez un accord. J'enverrai mes hommes avec le tissu et deux cent cinquante pièces d'or dans la matinée. Vous aurez ce qui manque quand le travail sera fini.

— J'aurai mes hommes prêts. »

Tout ce que Persée avait à faire maintenant était de trouver suffisamment de tissu. Le Blackjack en avait eu une bonne réserve, à un moment donné. Mais entre le rafistolage qu'ils avaient fait aux voiles pour permettre au bateau de naviguer aussi loin, et tous les blessés qui avaient besoin de bandages, il n'y avait plus assez de tissu pour répondre aux demandes du capitaine de port. Vaguement, il se rappela qu'il y avait deux entrepôts olympiens en ville. L'un était une plantation, dans la partie nord-ouest de la ville.

Marchant le long des chemins sales, Persée regarda comment se déroulait une journée normale en ville. Les femmes portaient de magnifiques robes à corset colorées brillamment. Les hommes étaient tout aussi finement habillés, dans leurs manteaux par-dessus les vestes, leurs bottes de cuir à hauteur du genou, et leurs cravates blanches et touffues autour du cou. Pour une ville avec clairement beaucoup de richesses, les rues ne les montraient pas. À la place de chemins pavés ou en pierre, il y avait seulement des chemins sales à suivre tout autour de la ville.

Se courbant derrière une clôture partiellement cassée, Persée regarda un défilé de soldats olympiens passer. Guidant la marche, il y avait quelqu'un d'un rang clairement élevé, qui semblait aux commandes. Derrière lui, deux hommes armés, et suivant étroitement derrière ces deux-là, deux hommes avec les mains liées derrière le dos et un bâillon dans la bouche. Finalement, il y avait deux autres hommes armés, les suivant de près.

Curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, Persée se mêla à la foule qui suivait ces hommes. Les deux captifs avaient les cheveux roux, et portaient des hauts bleus clairs aux manches arrachées, montrant leurs bras musclés, et des pantalons bruns qui s'arrêtaient avant la cheville, et pas de chaussures à leurs pieds. Persée reconnut immédiatement des pirates, plus précisément des membres de l'équipage de Léo Valdez. Léo avait la réputation d'être… étrange. C'était normal pour des pirates de ne pas être très sociables et de ne pas bien travailler ensemble. Néanmoins, la rumeur disait que Léo prenait ça à un tout autre niveau.

Persée n'avait pas vu Léo depuis un an, et cette rencontre n'avait duré que quelques jours, alors il ne connaissait pas l'autre capitaine très bien. La seule chose dont il se rappelait était d'avoir vu toutes sortes de trucs étranges attachés sur les flancs de l'Argo II, le bateau de Léo, et les hauts bleus clairs que son équipage portait. Chacun d'eux avait son propre code vestimentaire, ainsi, quand il y avait un combat ou si leurs chemins se croisaient en ville, ils étaient capables de savoir qui travaillait sur quel bateau. Fronçant les sourcils de confusion, Persée se demanda comment deux des hommes de Léo s'étaient retrouvés ici, à Kingston. L'Argo II n'était pas dans la baie, Persée l'aurait reconnu tout de suite si ça avait été le cas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une femme. Qui sont ces hommes ?

— Des Pirates, répondit une voix bourrue. Des bons à rien de Pirates. »

Persée lança un regard noir à l'homme et passa devant lui. Même s'il s'agissait des hommes de Léo, Persée n'allait pas se tenir tranquille et les regarder se faire exécuter. À ce moment, les soldats trouvèrent un endroit convenable et poussèrent les deux pirates sur leurs genoux, face à la foule. Derrière eux, se trouvaient deux des hommes armés, avec leurs pistolets braqués à l'arrière de la tête des pirates. Les deux autres soldats se tenaient tout près, et le commandant faisait face à la foule.

« Ces deux hommes sont coupables de piraterie ! annonça le commandant. Laissons leurs morts être un avertissement pour tous ! Nous devons purger nos villes et de nos eaux tous les pirates. Si vous suspectez quelqu'un d'être un pirate, reportez-le au soldat olympien le plus proche. Nous devrons les utiliser comme exemple également. »

Les yeux de Persée observèrent les alentours, cherchant un moyen de secourir ces hommes. Il lui fallait aller derrière les deux gardes, parce que s'il ne s'en débarrassait pas en premier, ils tireraient et tueraient les pirates. Écoutant le commandant continuer à parler de combien l'Olympe était grande, Persée se déplaça silencieusement et prudemment de l'autre côté. Une fois qu'il fut en rang, il écrasa ses deux pistolets contre l'arrière des têtes des soldats. Ils tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Des cris transpercèrent l'air, alertant les autres gardes.

« Attrapez-le ! cria le commandant, pointant Persée. Qu'attendez-vous ? Tuez-le tout de suite ! »

Souriant de satisfaction, Persée pointa ses pistolets sur les autres soldats. Cependant, il y avait trop de civils derrière eux pour lui permettre de tirer confortablement. Jurant, il rangea ses pistolets et sortit ses deux épées. Le premier garde était facile à abattre. La foule cria plus fort, et certains commencèrent à fuir la scène. Le deuxième garde était un petit peu plus difficile, mais lui aussi tomba, d'une entaille profonde au flanc.

Le commandant précédemment gueulard fixa Persée avec des yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

« Reste loin de moi, démon ! cria le commandant, poussant les gens en-dehors de son chemin alors qu'il se détournait et courait.

— Lâche », cracha Persée.

S'agenouillant, il coupa les entraves des deux pirates et défit leurs bâillons. Maintenant qu'il était plus près, Persée pouvait voir que ces deux hommes devaient être de la même famille. Ils avaient l'air de jumeaux identiques, avec les mêmes cheveux roux, sourcils renversés, et tâches de rousseur sur les joues. La seule différence était que l'un d'eux était légèrement plus petit que l'autre.

« Merci ! dit le plus grand, attrapant le bras de Persée. Nous te devons la vie, monsieur !

— Si tu le souhaites, nous naviguerons avec toi avec joie ? proposa le légèrement plus petit.

— Retrouvez-moi aux crêtes près des quais au coucher du soleil, leur dit Persée. Nous parlerons du fait de rejoindre mon équipage.

— Oui monsieur ! »

Ils sourirent largement et s'enfuirent.

« Celui-là ! C'est lui ! »

Le commandant lâche criait, courant avec une douzaine d'autres soldats.

« Il a interféré avec notre exécution ! »

Persée jura dans sa barbe, se détourna et courut. Dégageant son chemin à travers la foule, il essaya de semer les gardes. Prenant à gauche, puis à droite, au-dessus de clôtures brisées, et grimpant aux murs, Persée courut à travers la ville, avec les gardes criant après lui. Quand il sentit que les gardes l'avaient perdu, il trouva refuge dans un buisson grand et envahissant caché derrière une maison. À travers la ligne de clôture, il pouvait voir les gardes courir devant sa cachette, mais Persée refusa de bouger tant qu'il ne se serait pas écoulé assez de temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix d'une femme perça dans l'air. Persée sursauta et se retourna, pour voir qu'une femme blonde le fixait. Ses yeux gris le regardaient, ennuyés et pas impressionnés.

« Chut, chuchota Persée, ses yeux surveillant les alentours. Je te donnerai des pièces si tu t'en vas et prétends que tu ne m'as jamais vu.

— Ne pense pas que tu peux me soudoyer comme les prostituées de cette ville », asséna la femme.

Ses yeux se plissèrent en un regard méprisant.

« Maintenant, sors de mon buisson ou j'appelle les gardes.

— Non ! » cria-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Il avait dit à ses hommes de ne pas causer de problèmes, et il était pourtant celui qui fuyait tous les gardes en ville.

La femme haussa un sourcil.

« Tu te caches des gardes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Persée ne répondit pas. Elle soupira et regarda les alentours. Il pouvait voir qu'elle se demandait quoi faire maintenant.

« Viens. Tu peux te cacher dans ma maison », dit-elle.

Il cligna les yeux de surprise.

« Tu laisserais un étranger, un homme qui se cache des gardes, entrer dans ta maison ?

— Fais un mauvais mouvement dans ma direction, et tu seras mort avant de toucher le sol », répondit-elle.

Et, d'après la lueur dans ses yeux, il sut qu'elle avait raison.

« Après, tu peux aussi rester dans les buissons, et laisser les gardes te trouver, ou tu peux me rejoindre à l'intérieur. Ton choix. »

Elle retourna chez elle, et Persée hésita un moment avant de la suivre. C'était une petite et modeste maison. Le long du mur le plus éloigné se trouvait une table, et une chaise, couverte de piles de livres et de papiers, ainsi que de quelques autres outils faits pour la conception de cartes, et de plumes et de bouteilles d'encre normales. Sur le mur de gauche, il y avait une cheminée, avec une casserole suspendue au-dessus du feu. Au milieu de la pièce, on trouvait une zone assise avec des escaliers, et un coffre sur la droite.

« Vas-tu te contenter de rester debout, ou vas-tu t'asseoir ? » demanda la femme, en marchant vers le feu.

Prenant un siège, il la regarda retirer la casserole et ajouter des espèces d'épices à la mixture. Elle la remua un peu avant de la remettre sur le feu. Maintenant qu'il était en-dehors des buissons, Persée avait un bon aperçu de cette femme étrange.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, légèrement bouclés. Elle portait un pantalon brun, des bottes de cuir sombre, un haut blanc avec les manches accrochées à ses épaules, et une veste de cuir sombre attaché dans le dos. Persée devait l'admettre, elle était magnifique.

« Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Persée, brisant le silence.

— Annabeth Chase, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

— Persée Jackson. Merci de me laisser chez toi. C'est une jolie maison que tu as là.

— Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu es, Persée Jackson. Je sais que tu es un pirate. Je sais ce que ton espèce fait pour vivre. Si une seule de mes affaires venait à disparaître, je te pourchasserai moi-même », prévint Annabeth, avec un regard noir.

Il leva les mains, capitulant.

« Pardonne-moi, Miss Chase. Je ne suggérais pas une telle chose.

— Bien. Maintenant, pourquoi les gardes étaient-ils après toi ? demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de lui.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

— Oui.

— Deux pirates, pas des miens, allaient être exécutés. J'ai empêché ça.

— Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ? Ce n'étaient pas tes hommes.

— Je n'attends pas de toi de comprendre ça, Miss Chase, mais en tant que pirates, nous veillons les uns sur les autres. Nous gardons toujours les arrières de l'autre, même si c'est pour leur tirer dessus nous-mêmes juste après.

— Ça a l'air compliqué.

— Ça peut l'être. »

Persée trouva cela étonnamment facile de parler à Annabeth. Elle était intelligente, pleine d'esprit, et il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux gris qui lui disait qu'elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle laissait croire. Il y avait quelque chose à propos d'Annabeth qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas saisir, et il était déterminé à le faire. Mais pour l'instant, il appréciait son temps assis ici, à simplement parler et partager des histoires. En tant que pirate, avoir la chance de se contenter de s'asseoir et se relaxer était proche de l'impossible. La plupart de leur temps était composée de voyages, de pillages, et le temps sur la terre était passé à boire et avoir la compagnie de femmes sans nom.

En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

« On dirait que mon temps est venu, annonça-t-il en se levant. Adieu, Miss Chase. J'attends le jour où nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau. »

Persée fit une courbette exagérée, souriant d'un sourire satisfait.

Annabeth roula des yeux.

« J'espère que ce sera dans de nombreuses années. »

Retournant à son navire, Persée retrouva les deux pirates secourus là où il leur avait dit d'être.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il en les approchant.

— Travis Stoll, dit le plus grand. Et voici mon frère Connor.

— Vous travailliez tous les deux pour Léo Valdez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Persée. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés ici sans votre capitaine ?

— I peu près quatre semaines, le Capitaine Léo est venu ici à Kingston. On pensait que c'était juste être un arrêt normal dans une grande ville pour les provisions et se reposer, explique Travis. Après trois semaines passées ici, lui et le reste de l'équipage sont partis une nuit, soudainement. Le capitaine nous avait dit à nous et quelques autres de rester derrière pour garder un oeil sur les gens du manoir.

— Il ne voulait pas nous dire pourquoi ; juste que c'était une mission importante et qu'il reviendrait dans un mois pour notre rapport », ajouta Connor.

Persée fronça les sourcils.

« Et avez-vous vu quelque chose qui valait le coup d'être rapporté ?

— Non monsieur, se renfrogna Travis. Ceux qui étaient là sont partis un jour après Capitaine Léo. »

Persée regarda le Blackjack un moment, dans ses pensées.

« Je peux toujours employer plus d'hommes. Êtes-vous prêts à rejoindre mon équipage sur le Blackjack, et de m'avoir comme Capitaine à la place de Léo ?

— Oui monsieur ! »

Les frères crièrent et sourirent largement.

« Bien. Allons au navire. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fatigués. Nous avons des choses à faire ce soir.»


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Persée se retrouva caché dans un buisson pour la seconde fois ce jour-là. Ses yeux suivaient le mouvement des gardes tandis qu'ils faisaient leur patrouille autour de l'entrepôt. La lueur de leurs torches lui permettaient de suivre chaque personne et de comprendre le motif de leur patrouille. Il y avait environ une douzaine de troupes au sol et une dans la tour de guet, dont il ne pouvait avoir un bon aperçu dans les ténèbres.

Le croissant de lune brillait. Persée avait passé l'heure précédente à essayer de découvrir qui avait les clés de la zone de stockage. Habituellement, un officier ou quelqu'un en charge les avait, mais cette nuit, il n'avait vu personne qui avait l'air d'en être un. Il pouvait simplement tirer sur le verrou, et il l'avait déjà fait quelques fois auparavant, mais son équipage et lui essayait de garder profil bas. Il devait trouver un autre moyen d'entrer dans l'espace de stockage.

En soupirant, Persée retourna auprès du groupe d'hommes qu'il avait caché tout près. Il avait choisi d'amener Grover, les frères Stoll (pour les tester), et Chris. En mer avec deux petits bateaux, se trouvaient quelques-uns de ses autres hommes, attendant son signal pour venir à terre et ramener les provisions sur le navire.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut forcer une serrure rapidement et discrètement ? demanda Persée, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Moi, capitaine », dit Travis.

Persée hocha la tête.

« Bien. Les gardes changeront bientôt de poste. Pendant ce temps, on doit aller là-bas, forcer la serrure, et prendre tout ce qu'on peut et sortir. Si on se fait prendre et que les alarmes sonnent, on aura un bien plus gros combat sur les mains. On doit éviter ça.

— On doit prendre quelque chose en particulier, Capitaine ? demanda Connor, en se déplaçant.

— Le tissu est notre priorité, mais prenez tout ce que vous pouvez prendre. »

Persée regarda par-dessus son épaule, vers l'entrepôt.

« Venez. On devrait se mettre en position. »

Persée et Grover retournèrent au buisson où il était caché. Les frères Stoll se cachèrent derrière un autre buisson, plus près de l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Chris se pressa contre un arbre proche. Ils n'avaient pas à attendre longtemps avant que la lueur des torches des gardes ne disparaisse, montrant qu'ils quittaient leur poste. Faisant attention à rester sous le couvert des ténèbres et hors de vue de la tour de guet, Persée traversa rapidement le champ jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Avec un signe de main, il fit s'approcher ses hommes.

« Ouvre vite cette porte », chuchota Persée à Travis, ses yeux surveillant les alentours.

Ce fut quelques instants tendus, alors que Travis se concentrait pour forcer la serrure. Persée retint sa respiration, écoutant le léger cliquetis de la serrure. Il était heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de gardes à côté, ou ils entendraient le cliquetis et viendraient enquêter.

« Fait, souffla Travis, ouvrant doucement la grande porte pour que les gonds ne grincent pas.

— Bien joué », murmura Persée, offrant à Travis une tape sur l'épaule, alors qu'il le dépassait.

C'était une scène familière à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. De grands barils remplis de rhum ou de poudre portait le symbole de l'Olympe sur le devant. Il y avait un tas de poutres en bois posé contre l'un des murs, et des sacs de sucre empilés dans un autre coin. Éparpillées partout, se trouvaient des caisses de différentes tailles, toutes avec **Propriété de l'Olympe** peint dessus en rouge foncé. Persée aurait voulu qu'elles soient mieux étiquetées, pour que ce soit plus facile pour eux de trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

« Chris, va signaler à nos hommes de ramener les bateaux », ordonna Grover.

Sans un mot, Chris hocha la tête et partit.

« Commencez par ouvrir ces caisses », dicta également Persée.

Cela leur prit plusieurs instants de tension et huit caisses avant qu'ils ne trouvent du tissu. Ils furent capables de trouver cinq caisses pleines de toile faciles à transporter, et sortirent rapidement.

« Les gardes reviennent. On doit partir ! chuchota Chris, prenant une caisse au pied de Connor.

— On a ce qu'on cherchait. Il est temps de partir », recommanda Persée.

Avec une caisse dans les bras, il courut rapidement et silencieusement jusqu'à la plage la plus proche où quatre membres de l'équipage attendaient avec les bateaux pour les transporter, eux et la marchandise, au Blackjack.

« Aux voleurs ! cria un garde, plus loin derrière eux. Trouvez les voleurs !

— Allez, retournons au navire ! » chuchota Persée à ses hommes, en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

La lueur des torches des gardes se rapprochait de l'entrepôt et ses alentours. Dans un instant, ils trouveraient les traces de pas menant directement à la plage où Persée et ses hommes étaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, les cloches de l'alarme, chantant pour les autres gardes, sonnèrent dans la nuit.

« Sois prudent, Capitaine, lui dit Grover en grimpant dans l'un des bateaux. Nous t'attendrons sur le navire. »

Persée prit un moment pour s'assurer que ses hommes étaient, sans risques, en chemin pour le Blackjack, avant de fuir la plage, et plus avant dans la ville. Derrière lui, un homme lui cria de s'arrêter, mais Persée continua de courir, utilisant l'ombre des bâtiments pour cacher ses mouvements. Persée se trouva très vite près du centre de la ville, et ralentit pour marcher. Prenant place sur un banc, Persée chercha de possibles gardes du regard.

« Votre femme doit être géniale, pour vous faire rentrer chez vous comme s'il y avait du feu sous vos pieds », baragouina l'homme assis à côté de lui, se balançant légèrement.

Le coin des lèvres de Persée se souleva.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas de femme m'attendant à la maison, mon ami.

— Trop de temps passé en mer ? demanda l'étranger, prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille presque vide.

— Ouais, quelque chose comme ça.

— Je sais ce que c'est. Je suis un jour rentré chez moi après deux ans en mer, seulement pour trouver une maison vide et mon épouse partie. Le rhum a été mon seul compagnon depuis.

— C'est dur, camarade. »

Persée tapota l'épaule de l'homme ivre.

« Écoute, si tu as l'esprit clair et te rappelles de cette conversation demain matin, viens me trouver aux quais. Je pourrais toujours employer plus d'hommes sur mon navire. Si tu es prêt à faire un travail moins qu'honorable.

— Un travail moins qu'honorable ? »

L'homme cligna des yeux, essayant de se concentrer.

« Qu'es-tu ? Un pirate ? »

Persée eut un sourire en coin et se releva.

« Tu pourrais le découvrir demain. »

Suivant la cadence d'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes, Persée laissa son esprit vagabonder à travers les événements du jour. Il était hésitant à laisser Travis et Connor sur son navire, incertain de leur loyauté, mais ils avaient passé son test. Travis était exceptionnellement utile avec son talent pour forcer les serrures. Quant à Connor, il suivait ses ordres sans questionner, tout en travaillant vite et en silence. Il gardera un oeil sur eux, mais il semblerait qu'ils soient bons pour le Blackjack. Ce qui était inquiétant était ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Après quoi était Léo, pour partir si soudainement, avec ses hommes espionnant en ville de cette façon ?

« Mon mari a reçu un message ce matin. Lord Castellan reviendra dans une semaine », dit une femme quelques pas devant lui.

Persée dressa l'oreille au nom du Lord Castellan. Ce nom était familier, mais semblait être d'un souvenir distant. _"Cette île a un jour appartenu à la famille Castellan"_ , avait dit le vieil homme nommé Patrick, sur l'île où il s'était caché. Le Lord Castellan actuel devait être le fils dont Patrick avait parlé, pensa-t-il.

« Il était temps. Je n'avais pas vu ce superbe visage depuis bien trop longtemps », pouffa son amie.

Son amie tapa le bras de l'autre femme avec amusement.

« Tu es fiancée, Mary ! Tu ne peux pas penser à l'ami le plus proche de ton fiancé comme ça.

— Mais Lord Castellan n'est pas juste n'importe quel autre homme, Anne. Avec ses yeux clairs comme le ciel bleu, ses cheveux d'or, et cette cicatrice qui court le long de son visage ! »

La femme s'éventa.

« Et la façon dont il te sourit et te regarde avec ces yeux intenses ! Ça me donne envie de remonter ma jupe pour lui, juste là.

— Mary ! s'exclama Anne. Tu ne dois pas dire des choses comme ça. Quelqu'un va t'entendre.

— Excusez-moi mesdames, dit Persée en s'approchant.

— Oh ! »

Les yeux d'Anne s'écarquillèrent, et ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolée pour mon amie ici présente, monsieur !

— Pas besoin de s'excuser, Miss, leur sourit Persée, avec charme. Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'en dire plus à propos de ce Lord Castellan. Je suis nouveau dans ces eaux, et ce nom m'est inconnu.

— Lord Castellan est un ambassadeur du Conseil Olympien. Il dirige cette île et plusieurs autres au nom du Conseil, expliqua Mary, en souriant. Rien ne se passe sans son accord.

— Il a l'air d'être un homme très influent, dit Persée en souriant également, appréciant la façon dont Mary le regardait.

— Il l'est, acquiesça Anne. Une rumeur qui circule en ville dit que son navire a été attaqué par des pirates il y a quelques mois. Il a décidé de détruire toutes les vermines qui naviguent sous le drapeau noir depuis. »

Persée haussa un sourcil. Il savait qu'après avoir attaqué le galion, cela les entraînerait à chercher son navire ; c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient cachés dans la crique pendant six mois. Non seulement cela leur avait pris un moment à cause des réparations et des provisions, mais cela avait aussi donné le temps que la Marine olympienne cesse de les chercher. Il comptait sur le fait qu'ils pensent que leur navire ait coulé au fond de la mer. Maintenant, leurs actions avaient mis tous les autres pirates en danger. Même s'ils se battaient souvent entre eux, les pirates restaient ensemble. C'était quelque chose dont tout le monde devrait être prévenu — si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

« Intéressant. Merci, mesdames, pour les informations. Profitez du reste de votre soirée. Et félicitations pour vos fiançailles, Mary. Puissiez-vous avoir un merveilleux mariage.

— Merci. »

Mary s'arrêta pour penser.

« Je suis désolée, nous ne connaissons pas votre nom, monsieur.

— Persée.

— Et bien, merci Persée. J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir souvent en ville, sourit gentiment Mary.

— Bonne nuit mesdames. »

Il leur offrit un hochement de tête et se détourna pour partir.

Tandis qu'il descendait le flanc de la colline, il prit un instant pour apprécier la façon qu'avait l'eau de la baie au loin de chatoyer dans la lumière de la lune. Il n'y avait rien comme de voir l'eau briller la nuit comme un millier d'étoiles.

Des lettres avec des messages codés, des rapports d'inventaire, des cartes de toutes les îles connues, et d'autres objets recouvraient le large bureau en bois sombre de sa cabine personnelle. Des bougies éparpillées un peu partout projetaient de la lumière à travers la pièce. Il y avait un lit de l'autre côté de la pièce, avec un coffre à ses pieds. Le long d'un autre mur, se trouvait l'étagère d'armes. À part ses vêtements et ses armes, il n'y avait pas d'objets personnels dans la pièce.

Persée prit une bouchée de pain, alors que ses yeux traçaient les cartes devant lui. Il s'agissait de la plus grande carte, montrant toutes les îles avec le nom des villes, plantations, et forts catalogués. Aujourd'hui, les nouvelles voiles seront installées, alors ils pourront quitter Kingston d'ici ce soir et voguer en mer de nouveau. L'équipage devenait impatient, et Persée ne les blâmait pas. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils n'avaient rien pillé, à part l'entrepôt de la nuit dernière. Il était temps de trouver leur nouvelle cible et de passer quelques mois en mer.

Un coup à la porte sortit Persée de ses pensées.

« Entrez », héla-t-il, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

La porte s'ouvrit et Grover s'avança.

« Pardon pour le dérangement, Capitaine. Il y a des hommes qui vous demandent dehors.

— Allons voir ce qu'ils veulent. »

Laissant son petit-déjeuner et ses cartes sur la table, Persée suivit Grover dehors, jusqu'au côté du pont principal. Juste en-dessous, dans un petit canot, se trouvaient le Capitaine de port et quelques-uns de ses hommes.

« Bonjour Capitaine, cria le Capitaine de port.

— Bonjour monsieur. Vos hommes sont-ils prêts à installer les voiles ? demanda Persée.

— Du moment que vous avez l'or et le tissu que vous avez promis.

— Je les ai. Montez sur le pont et vous verrez. »

Persée dit à Grover :

« Dis aux hommes de prendre la toile et l'or qu'on a mis de côté. »

Le quartier-maître hocha la tête et commença à aboyer des ordres. Quelques minutes plus tard, son équipage avait étalé le tissu et apporté au Capitaine de port le coffre d'or.

« Cela vous satisfait-il ?

— Oui. Ça devrait être suffisant. Vous aurez vos nouvelles voiles d'ici la fin de la journée, dit-il, observant le tissu et les deux grands mâts.

— Si vous avez besoin de mains en plus, mes hommes vous aideront. »

Alors que le Capitaine de port prenait son or, et partit pour chercher le tissu, les hommes qu'il avait amenés commencèrent à travailler en descendant les vieilles voiles. Le Capitaine de port revint une heure plus tard avec le reste des nouvelles voiles et plus d'hommes.

« Tu as des plans pour quand on partira ? demanda Grover, se plaçant à côté de Persée sur la plage arrière.

— Est-on prêts à partir dès que les voiles sont finies ? »

Grover hocha la tête.

« Oui. Il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici.

— Bien. Dès que nous le pourrons, nous partirons. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver des navires marchands en cherchant notre nouvelle cible.

— Les hommes apprécieraient ça. Ils se plaignent à propos du manque d'excitation depuis un moment maintenant. »

Persée hocha la tête de compréhension.

« Je pensais qu'il fallait aller à Nassau.

— Nassau ? Pourquoi ? »

Grover fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

« Qu'y a-t-il là-bas ?

— Depuis que nous avons attaqué son Galion, Lord Castellan a décidé de détruire tous les pirates. Il a eu six mois de plus que nous. Ce n'est pas un secret que Nassau est sous la République des Pirates, donc ce serait le premier endroit où il irait pour nous attaquer.

— Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Grover.

— Je l'ai entendu la nuit dernière, de femmes dont les époux sont proches de Castellan, expliqua-t-il. Ça pourrait aussi être des ragots, mais je préfère aller à Nassau et voir de moi-même. Si Castellan est vraiment après tous les pirates, nous sommes en tort et devrions prévenir les autres. »

Grover fut silencieux un moment.

« En même temps, nous devrions en découvrir plus sur ce Castellan. Ce n'est pas sa famille qui possède l'île où on est restés six mois ? »

Persée hocha la tête.

« Si. Il pourrait y avoir des informations là-bas, mais la famille Castellan n'y a pas été depuis de nombreuses années.

— Où nous suggères-tu de chercher alors ? »

Persée haussa les épaules.

« On devra garder l'œil et suivre toutes les pistes qu'on trouve. »

C'était presque le crépuscule quand les nouvelles voiles eurent finies d'être installées. Persée et le Capitaine de port inspectèrent le travail accompli. Au final, les voiles étaient installées de manière impressionnante. La qualité du travail était bien meilleure que le patchwork que ses hommes avaient fait. Les cordages étaient proprement noués et fonctionnaient parfaitement, afin de lever et tirer les grandes voiles.

« Voici le reste de votre paiement, dit-il, tendant au Capitaine de port un coffre plein du paiement restant.

— C'était un plaisir de travailler pour vous », dit l'autre homme.

Il donna le coffre à un autre ouvrier et descendit pour amener un petit bateau au rivage.

« Sortez les voiles ! Nous partons en mer ! » héla Persée, s'avançant jusqu'au gouvernail.

L'équipage cria et se mit au travail.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre cinq :

Le Blackjack passa trois mois entiers en mer avant d'accoster à Nassau. Pendant ces trois mois, ils avaient intercepté quelques caravanes navales, collectant quantité de rhum, sucre, et autres provisions dont ils avaient besoin. Ils réussirent même à convertir deux des navires pour qu'ils travaillent pour leur petit village dans le Great Iguana. L'équipage l'avait célébré avec un petit fût de rhum cette nuit-là.

Nassau n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait été. Les maisons donnaient toujours l'impression qu'une tempête les ferait s'envoler. Il y avait un petit quai de pêcheurs à l'extrême droite de la plage. Un grand drapeau noir avec une tête de mort et des os saluait, grand et fier sur la plage, pour dire à ceux qui venaient qu'il s'agissait d'une ville de pirates. Se tenant fièrement au sommet d'un flanc de la falaise, il y avait un petit fort utilisé pour dissuader les gens.

Le Blackjack n'était pas le seul grand navire à jeter l'ancre dans l'eau. Pas très loin, il y avait également un grand bateau à trois mâts, avec plus de canons qu'il ne voudrait en compter. Même si ses voiles étaient toutes relevées, il savait qu'elles étaient blanches, avec du rouge coulant pour ressembler à du sang. Ce monstre de bateau avait aussi plus de métal et d'autres choses sur le flanc pour le rendre encore plus intimidant. Ce navire appartenait à Clarisse La Rue. Elle était l'une des quelques pirates femmes, mais tout de même l'une des plus intimidantes et impitoyables pirates au dehors. Il l'avait vue quelques fois, ici à Nassau. La première fois qu'ils avaient rencontré Clarisse, elle l'avait pris pour un faiblard. Ils avaient fini par avoir une bagarre, ivres et à mains nues, conclue par un respect mutuel.

Montant les chemins couverts de sable, de la colline jusqu'à la taverne, Persée pouvait entendre que la fête avait déjà commencé. Le groupe de musique de la taverne jouait bruyamment et des matelots ivres chantaient leurs propres chansons. Tout comme le reste de la ville, la taverne était faite de vieux bois endommagé, mais bâtit contre un flanc de la colline, alors elle se tenait plus haut que les autres maisons autour.

« Eh bien, regardez ce que la mer a déposé à terre, les gars. Persée Jackson ! » héla une voix familière par-dessus le bruit.

Persée eut un sourire en coin, levant la tête pour voir Clarisse appuyée contre le garde-fou, une chope à la main.

« C'est bon de te voir aussi, Clarisse.

— Tu vogues toujours avec Haltron ? La rumeur raconte que vous avez pris un Galion. Ça a dû être un sacré combat. J'aurais aimé en être.

— Ça l'était. On a à peine pu s'en aller, lui raconta-t-il, montant les escaliers de la taverne. On a perdu de nombreux bons hommes ce jour-là. Dont le Capitaine Haltron.

— Quel dommage. Capitaine Haltron était un sacré bon pirate », dit Reyna, la Quartier-maître de Clarisse, d'une table plus loin.

Il hocha la tête dans sa direction. Reyna était la meilleure Quartier-maître qu'un capitaine pouvait demander. Elle dirigeait le navire avec une poigne de fer et exigeait une loyauté inébranlable de ceux qui naviguait sur leur navire, Maimer.

« Qui est le capitaine du Blackjack maintenant ? demanda Clarisse, passant une bouteille de rhum à Persée.

— Moi. »

Il prit une longue lampée de l'alcool brûlant.

Clarisse rit.

« Toi ? L'équipage devait avoir perdu l'esprit pour te choisir toi comme capitaine.

— Persée est un capitaine incroyable. Il a pris le poste quand on avait le plus besoin de lui », dit Grover, prenant un siège à côté.

Une barmaid revint avec plus de chopes, des plats de pain et de viandes fumées.

Clarisse se moqua, tout en prenant un des plats.

« Seul le temps dira quel bon capitaine tu es.

— Avez-vous des nouvelles de Léo ? s'enquit Persée, changeant de sujet. J'ai trouvé deux de ses hommes à Kingston. Il les a laissés pour récolter des informations, on n'est pas sûrs à propos de quoi.

— Il doit être après Luke Castellan, répondit Clarisse, haussant les épaules. Ce lâche était prêt à signer l'amnistie. »

Persée haussa un sourcil.

« L'amnistie ? De quoi tu parles ?

— Ce bâtard Castellan était là il y a quatre mois, à essayer de nous faire signer un accord qui disait que si on se rendait, on recevrait une amnistie pour nos crimes. Ce qui signifie qu'on ne serait pas jetés en prison et pendus pour piraterie. Bien sûr, aucun pirate digne de ce nom ne penserait même à signer n'importe quel genre de marché avec l'Olympe. Castellan n'a rencontré que de la rancœur...

— Il a sous-estimé l'entêtement des pirates, interrompit Reyna.

— ... Et a essayé d'utiliser la force à la place. Il a arrêté trois pirates et les a pendus au centre de la ville. Ça a causé une révolte chez le reste d'entre nous, et on l'a chassé de cette île et suivi pendant deux mois. Aux dernières nouvelles, il retournait en Angleterre. On a arrêté de le suivre après ça.

— Quand Castellan nous a d'abord approchés avec l'amnistie, il nous a donné une semaine pour lui donner une réponse. Cette nuit-là, Léo avait essayé de convaincre tout le monde de signer l'amnistie, ajouta Reyna. Il a fait ce grand discours sur comment notre temps en tant que pirates touchait à sa fin et comment nous devrions arrêter maintenant avant qu'on ne perde tous la vie.

— Je lui ai dit que s'il voulait qu'on lèche le cul de l'Olympe, il devait mieux le faire ailleurs où ma tête serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait, jura Clarisse, avec une fierté dans ses yeux qui persuada Persée qu'elle tiendrait sa parole.

— Léo est parti cette nuit-là. Nous n'avons pas vu, ou entendu parlé de lui depuis trois mois maintenant. Personne ne l'a vu ou entendu en fait. »

Persée ne voulait pas penser à ce que Clarisse ferait à Léo s'ils découvraient qu'il les avait trahis. Les pirates pouvaient supporter un tas de choses, mais la trahison n'en était pas une. Heureusement, l'équipage du Blackjack avait toujours été loyal à leurs navire et capitaines, alors il n'avait jamais vu ce qui était fait aux traîtres et aux déserteurs, mais les histoires n'avaient pas été bonnes non plus. La plupart du temps, les capitaines et quartier-maîtres les utilisaient comme exemple pour dissuader n'importe qui de suivre les traces du traître.

« Selon Travis et Connor, les deux que j'ai sauvé à Kingston, Léo est parti de là-bas il y a environ un mois. Le mot court en ville que Castellan retournera là-bas dans une semaine, leur raconta Persée.

— Léo pourrait aussi être là-bas, dit Grover en poussant sa chope. On devrait aussi en découvrir plus sur ce que Castellan a prévu pour nous. On a déjà vu à quel point son navire est puissant. Si on va l'empêcher de tous nous détruire, on doit l'atteindre en premier.

— Grover, ramène-nous Travis et Connor. J'ai quelques questions à leur poser », dit Reyna, semblant perdue dans sa réflexion.

Grover regarda Persée pour sa permission, qu'il donna d'un mouvement de tête. Grover partit, les laissant tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Tellement de choses sont arrivées ces six derniers mois, qui laissaient l'esprit de Persée tournoyer. Le comportement de Léo était étrange et questionnable. Après avoir entendu ce que Clarisse et Reyna avait à dire sur tout ça, ça ne le surprendrait pas que Léo soit vraiment du côté de Castellan. Cependant, qu'est-ce que Léo gagnerait en faisant ça ? La liberté ? En tant que pirates, ils étaient plus libres que n'importe qui. De l'or ? Cette fois encore, ils pouvaient prendre tout l'or qu'ils trouvaient et se disputaient. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui pouvait entraîner ce comportement.

Quant à la situation Castellan, ça rendait Persée nerveux. Il avait vu en premier à quel point un Galion complet était nuisible et mortel. Tout ce que Castellan avait à faire était de tirer ses canons sur Nassau et détruire la ville, éliminant efficacement presque tous les pirates. À la place, il avait laissé Clarisse le chasser pendant deux mois ? Il devait avoir conscience qu'ils le suivaient aussi longtemps, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué en pleine mer ? Qu'avait-il orchestré pour simplement les laisser ?

« Vous nous vouliez, capitaine ? »

La voix de Travis sortit Persée de ses pensées.

« Oui. Reyna veut vous poser des questions à tous les deux, à propos de Léo. Répondez honnêtement, leur dit Persée.

— Vous rappelez-vous quand Castellan est venu ici il y a quatre mois, pour nous demander de signer une amnistie avec eux ? » demanda Reyna.

Les deux pirates hochèrent la tête mais restèrent silencieux.

« Où est allé Léo après qu'il soit parti d'ici ? »

Travis et Connor partagèrent un regard avant que Connor ne réponde :

« Le Capitaine Léo nous a fait voyager sans but pendant un long moment. Il nous avait donné l'ordre d'éviter n'importe lequel et tous les bateaux, peu importe qui c'était. Ça a duré environ deux mois, je pense. À un moment, il nous a annoncé qu'on irait à Kingston. On a tous pensé que ce serait un arrêt de routine pour acheter des provisions, comme on avait été en mer pendant si longtemps. Après trois semaines, Capitaine Léo nous a dit à nous et quelques autres de rester derrière pour garder un œil sur ceux dans le manoir. Il nous a dit qu'il serait de retour dans un mois pour un rapport, puis lui et le reste de l'équipage sont partis soudainement cette nuit-là.

— Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé dans ou autour du manoir ? » demanda Reyna.

Travis secoua la tête.

« Non. Rien. La seule activité qu'on a vue était celle des gardes et des domestiques. Personne d'important n'était là.

— Il semble que Léo planifie quelque chose avec Castellan, dit Clarisse, en fronçant les sourcils. Persée, retourne à Kingston et fouille le manoir. Castellan prépare quelque chose, et je veux savoir ce que c'est. Je pars pour La Havane au lever du soleil. Rejoins-moi ici dès que tu apprends quelque chose. »

Persée hocha la tête.

« Mes hommes et moi partiront pour Kingston dans quelques jours. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Alors que j'écris cette histoire, je suis également en train de courir partout dans _Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flags_ pour aider à visuellement imaginer les villes et les paysages. Eh bien, j'ai réalisé qu'alors que je voyais un manoir à Kingston, j'imaginais en fait celui à La Havane. Kingston a un petit manoir de plantation, mais qui ne convient cependant pas à ce que je voulais. Et puisque c'est un AU (univers alternatif) de toutes façons, je vais juste placer le très grand manoir de La Havane à Kingston à la place, comme je l'avais visualisé.**

* * *

Chapitre six :

Entrer dans le manoir à Kingston était plus difficile que ce que Persée pensait. La dernière fois qu'il avait été ici, il avait eu la chance d'explorer cette partie de la ville. Près de l'entrée du manoir fortifié, il y avait les maisons les plus riches. Bien faites, imposantes, et avec des chemins de pierre à la place des sentiers sales. Les murs de pierre rougeâtres étaient presque aussi hauts que certains des bâtiments voisins, les rendant trop grands pour les escalader. Toutefois, les maisons étaient aussi trop éloignées pour pouvoir sauter des toits jusqu'au haut du mur. Pour ajouter à la difficulté à y entrer, il y avait des patrouilles de gardes, certains dans des groupes aussi nombreux que six, marchant dans le périmètre, avec d'autres encore sur les toits à surveiller les rues. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, rendant plus facile de se fondre dans les rues bondées et à y espionner les patrouilles.

« Sécurité rigoureuse, se murmura Persée à lui-même. Mais pas assez rigoureuse. »

Poussé contre le mur rougeâtre, se trouvait un stand de marché. Tenant la garde devant, il y avait deux soldats, mais personne d'autre autour. S'il était capable de distraire les gardes, il pourrait escalader le stand et grimper au mur.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, viens par ici et je pourrais soulager ton stress », appela une voix charmeuse de femme, pas très loin.

Les gloussements d'autres femmes suivirent.

En regardant à sa droite, se tenant sous un arbre, il y avait un groupe de femmes en bas de la rue, portant des corsets colorés brillants, avec des manches qui couvraient à peine leurs épaules, créant un air de modestie que le décolleté plongeant contredisait. Leurs jupes étaient coupées plus hautes devant que derrière. Comptant les pièces dans sa poche, Persée s'approcha d'elles.

« Bonsoir mesdames, dit-il, leur souriant.

— Et bien, vous êtes un régal pour les yeux. Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? lui demanda une femme, avec de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux verts.

— J'ai une faveur à vous demander, mesdames.

— Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous, bon monsieur », dit une autre aux longs cheveux blonds, avec un clin d'oeil.

Il rit et secoua la tête.

« Pas pour moi, ce soir. Vous voyez ces hommes là-bas ? demanda-t-il, montrant discrètement de la tête où les gardes se trouvaient.

— Oui, je les vois. Qu'y a-t-il avec eux ? demanda la première femme, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Persée.

— J'ai besoin que vous alliez toutes les attirer loin de leurs postes, expliqua-t-il, sortant un sac de pièces. Vous serez grassement récompensées. »

Les yeux des dames tombèrent sur le sac de pièces. Elles partagèrent un regard, et la première dame prit les pièces.

« Vous avez un marché », dit-elle en passant quelques pièces aux autres.

Les femmes passèrent à côté de lui, balançant leurs hanches et leurs bras à chaque pas. Glissant dans les ombres derrière l'arbre, il observa les dames faire leur travail. Cela prit quelques minutes aux deux gardes pour réaliser que les femmes les appelaient, eux. Ils partagèrent un regard, haussèrent les épaules, et partirent, abandonnant efficacement leur poste. Utilisant les autres stands et buissons pour se cacher, Persée se déplaça rapidement jusqu'au stand. Jetant un dernier regard aux gardes distraits et s'assurant qu'aucun garde sur le toit ne pouvait le voir, Persée escalada le vieux stand. Maintenant qu'il était dessus, il était plus facile de se tirer en haut du mur.

La chute du mur fut dure, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'être blessé. Il n'y avait pas de gardes, qu'il pouvait voir, mais il se baissa rapidement derrière un buisson, près du chemin de pierre, pour se cacher. Suivant le chemin de pierre, il fut mené au sommet de la colline, à des escaliers bien plus grands. Les escaliers de pierre claire se séparaient au milieu puis se rencontraient à nouveau au sommet, devant un autre mur avec une arcade, menant à une cour avec une ancienne et peu profonde fontaine à eau. Se cachant derrière un des buissons dans la cour, Persée examina la zone, cherchant un moyen de rentrer dans la maison. Il y avait trois gardes sur le toit, surveillant la zone, alors qu'il y en avait quatre autres errant dans la cour.

Restant le long des bords, et utilisant le côté jardin comme cachette, il se rapprocha d'une des nombreuses portes menant à la maison principale. Tournant légèrement la poignée, il vérifia si elle était verrouillée, ce qu'elle n'était pas. Regardant une dernière fois par dessus son épaule pour trouver n'importe qui regarderait, il se glissa silencieusement dans la maison. Il y avait un long couloir avec encore plus de portes de chaque côté.

Ne sachant pas où aller, il erra prudemment dans le couloir, espérant un signe quelconque d'un bureau. Regardant à la dérobée dans l'une des salles, il vit qu'il était dans l'aile des domestiques et devait aller à l'étage supérieur. Essayer d'arriver aux étages supérieurs fut plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ce niveau inférieur était comme un labyrinthe, plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait aimé, les portes au bout du couloir menaient à l'extérieur. Plus d'une fois, il dut s'esquiver dans une pièce ou une armoire pour se cacher d'un domestique.

Pile quand il pensait être perdu, il trouva des escaliers menant à l'étage suivant. Cet étage montrait plus de richesses dans ses motifs sur les murs, sols, et décorations éparpillés un peu partout. Déambuler dans ces couloirs était plus difficile, car c'était une zone tellement ouverte, ne laissant que peu d'endroits où se cacher des quelques domestiques et gardes.

Maintenant qu'il était si près, le cœur de Persée battait vite et durement dans sa poitrine. La réalisation d'à quel point il était imprudent le picotait. Et si Castellan était là quelque part ? Et s'il se faisait attraper ? Et s'il n'y avait rien ici et que c'était simplement une perte de temps ?

« Tant que ces navires arrivent à Conttoyor à l'heure, je tiendrai ma part du marché », dit un homme à l'accent italien, brisant le silence des couloirs.

Persée ouvrit légèrement la porte derrière laquelle il se cachait pour regarder dans le couloir.

Sortant d'une pièce, trois portes plus loin, se tenait un groupe d'hommes. Le plus grand d'entre eux portait des vêtements coûteux, avait des cheveux blonds dorés, des yeux bleus clairs, et une légère cicatrice sur sa joue. D'après la description que la femme avait dite l'autre jour, cet homme devait être Castellan. À côté de lui se tenait un homme légèrement plus petit, avec une peau plus foncée, des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'une couleur sombre. Il portait lui aussi des vêtements riches, similaires à ceux des soldats, mais d'un rang plus élevé. Quelques autres hommes portant des vêtements similaires les suivaient.

« Bien. Je suis ravi que vous ayez rejoint notre cause, Général Di Angelo, dit Castellan, serrant l'épaule de Di Angelo.

— C'était un choix facile, répondit l'italien alors qu'il marchait. J'ai perdu de nombreux bons navires à ces maudits pirates. Leur règne sur les mers doit arriver à sa fin. Si seulement nous pouvions également trouver ceux qui travaillent dans l'ombre. Les pirates sont bruyants et exubérants dans leurs actions. Ces rats aiment murmurer de fausses rumeurs au peuple. Entre ces deux causes, les gens de ces villes doutent des Olympiens et de ce que l'empire peut faire pour eux. Je souhaite que cela se termine autant que vous.

— Et nous le terminerons ensemble. D'ici un an, nous aurons gagné le contrôle de ces eaux et ces pathétiques îles seront sous le contrôle de l'Olympe. »

Persée ne pouvait pas entendre autre chose parce qu'ils s'étaient trop éloignés. Se déplaçant vite, il se précipita dans la pièce que ces hommes avaient abandonnée. À l'intérieur, il s'agissait clairement du bureau de Castellan. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un large bureau en bois sombre. Étalées en travers, il y avait des cartes, certaines qu'il n'avait jamais vues avant. Une des cartes montrait des lieux d'endroits au milieu de l'océan, ou sur des îles qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Une, située sur le côté gauche de la carte entre deux îles, s'appelait Conttoyor. Quelques-uns de ces endroits inconnus et d'autres qu'il reconnaissait étaient encerclés. Incertain ce qu'était cette carte, il l'enroula et la rangea pour plus tard.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit soudainement en grinçant. D'un mouvement rapide, il se retournait, sortait son pistolet d'une main et avait son épée prête dans l'autre. La personne se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte n'était pas un garde ou un domestique, ou même Castellan comme il s'y attendait. À la place, il y avait la femme blonde qui l'avait invité chez elle pour se cacher.

« Toi », chuchota Annabeth, baissant son propre pistolet et fermant la porte.

Ses yeux gris se plissèrent en un regard noir.

— Que fais-tu ici, pirate ?

— Je pourrais te demander la même chose, dit-il, rangeant ses propres armes.

— Tu ne devrais pas être ici », dit-elle en marchant jusqu'à la table.

Ne le regardant pas, elle fouilla dans les papiers éparpillés, cherchant clairement quelque chose.

« Toi non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'une citoyenne ordinaire a à avoir avec ce Lord Castellan ? demanda-t-il croisant les bras.

— Je sais que Castellan est après ton petit ordre pirate et je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolée pour toi. Mais il y a des choses plus importantes en jeu que tes problèmes, dit-elle en mettant deux lettres dans sa poche.

— De quoi parles-tu ? Que prépare Castellan ? »

Elle soupira et le fixa un moment.

« As-tu la carte qui devait être ici ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Celle avec les lieux étranges dessus ? Ouais.

— Bien. Suis-moi jusque chez moi. Je répondrai à tes questions là-bas. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre sept :

Sortir du manoir fut plus compliqué que ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux prévu. Ils furent capable de quitter le bâtiment sans se faire repérer, rien de moins qu'un miracle sachant que Castellan et son invité étaient dans la maison. Cependant, quitter le terrain fut un bien plus grand défi. Non seulement les murs empêchaient d'entrer dans le domaine, mais ils gardaient également tout le monde à l'intérieur. La seule façon de sortir sans devoir escalader le mur était de passer par l'aire d'entraînement des gardes, qui se trouvait au bas de la colline, en-dessous de la cour de la maison principale. Il était si tard qu'il n'y avait que quelques gardes dehors ; le reste était soit en patrouille, soit dormait dans les casernes à toit de paille.

La tour de guet était placée entre les casernes et l'aire d'entraînement où les cibles en paille s'alignaient. Il y avait deux casernes et un bâtiment plus petit, peut-être pour l'entreposage. Le puits siégeait au centre de la zone découverte, entourée par les bâtiments. Depuis l'endroit où ils étaient cachés, il pouvait voir seulement trois gardes. Deux debouts près du puits, et un autre dans la tour de guet.

« On va devoir courir, murmura Persée, s'agenouillant entre le plus petit bâtiment et le puits les séparant du manoir principal.

— Et se faire tirer dessus ? »

Annabeth roula des yeux.

« Tu es vraiment une cervelle d'algues pour penser qu'on passera cette tour de guet et ces hommes près du puits. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir et fronça les sourcils.

« Que suggères-tu alors ?

— Que j'utilise ça », répondit-elle, sortant un fin tube en bois de sa ceinture.

Persée fixa l'espèce de bâton dans sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une sarbacane. C'est silencieux et on peut se servir de ces fléchettes tranquillisantes, expliqua-t-elle tout en chargeant la sarbacane de fléchettes. Ça prendra une minute au poison pour les assommer mais quand il le fera, on devra partir avant qu'ils ne se réveillent ou que quelqu'un ne trouve les corps.

— Combien de temps seront-ils endormis ?

— Ça dépend. Maintenant silence. Je dois me concentrer », dit-elle en se mettant en position.

Se servant de l'ombre des bâtiments, elle se plaça dans l'angle de l'édifice et visa la tour de guet. Avec une précision parfaite, la fléchette atterrit dans le cou du garde. S'occuper des deux gardes près du puits fut plus difficile, parce qu'ils se faisaient face, à parler. Elle devait être rapide et avoir le second garde avant qu'il n'alerte quelqu'un d'autre. Persée regarda avec ébahissement les trois gardes tomber au sol sans un mot.

« Viens, murmura Annabeth, raccrochant la sarbacane à sa ceinture. Sois discret, on ne sait pas qui d'autre est là.

— Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il, marchant à côté d'elle. Je n'avais jamais vu d'arme comme celle-là.

— Baisse le ton, lui rappela-t-elle. Je t'expliquerai quand on sera en sécurité. »

Persée était sur ses gardes alors qu'ils traversaient l'espace découvert des terrains d'entraînement. Ses oreilles remarquaient chaque son – celui de leurs pas sur le sable, le cliquetis de ses armes, et le pépiement des oiseaux dans les arbres.

« Hé vous, halte-là ! » héla quelqu'un derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et virent qu'il y avait un groupe de gardes de l'autre côté des terrains, revenant peut-être pour la rotation.

« Cours ! » s'exclama Annabeth, en accélérant.

Derrière eux, les gardes criaient après eux pour qu'ils s'arrêtent et pour que d'autres gardes viennent les aider. Le coeur de Persée s'accéléra quand il entendit le bruit familier d'un pistolet qu'on charge.

« Saute et continue de courir » ordonna Annabeth, alors qu'ils atteignaient l'extrémité de l'aire d'entraînement.

En dessous d'eux, il y avait une petite zone agricole, celle utilisée spécialement pour le manoir. Le saut n'était pas si haut, il avait vu pire, alors tomber dans un tas de feuilles était simple. Annabeth était quelques pas plus loin, mais ce fut facile de la rattraper.

« Arrêtez-les ! » résonna une voix grave dans la nuit.

Une ligne de gardes prit position devant eux, bloquant l'accès au chemin de terre. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas pris en considération le fait qu'Annabeth et Persée n'avaient aucun problème à courir à travers les champs, évitant efficacement ceux qui bloquaient le chemin devant eux. Une fois qu'ils le firent, les gardes quittèrent leur position et se joignirent à la chasse.

« On doit se débarrasser d'eux », dit Annabeth, regardant derrière elle un instant.

Pas très loin derrière eux, il y avait au moins sept gardes.

« Retiens ta respiration », répondit Persée, attrapant une de ses bombes fumigènes de sa ceinture.

Annabeth lui jeta un coup d'œil, les sourcils froncés.

« Retenir ma respiration ? Qu'est-ce que tu— »

Persée la coupa, jetant la bombe au sol. Un épais panache de fumée encercla tout le monde, rendant difficile pour eux de respirer et voir. Près de lui, Annabeth était prise dans une quinte de toux, tout comme les hommes derrière eux. D'une main experte, il tendit le bras et attrapa celui d'Annabeth, pour qu'elle continue à avancer. La fumée l'aveugla temporairement, comme elle le faisait pour eux tous, mais il fut capable de retenir sa respiration suffisamment longtemps pour les faire sortir tous les deux de la fumée.

« Tu— es— un— crétin— Jackson ! » lui dit Annabeth entre ses toussotements.

La bombe fumigène réussit à distraire les gardes autour d'eux. Néanmoins, ceux sur les toits continuaient à les surveiller. Ils eurent de la chance que les rues entre les maisons soient assez étroites pour que le tireur ne puisse pas viser pendant qu'ils couraient. Ceux qui étaient encore dans la rue aussi tard dans la nuit se poussèrent contre les murs des bâtiments pour ne pas rester sur leur chemin. Tournant brusquement, Persée tira sur le bras d'Annabeth, la traînant dans une ruelle.

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu allais faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! gronda Annabeth, la voix râpeuse à cause de la toux.

— Je l'ai fait », lui dit-il, la tirant dans le cabanon d'une arrière-cour.

C'était un espace très étroit, lui laissant à peine suffisamment d'espace pour sortir un bout de tissu et le lui tendre.

« Tiens, essuie tes yeux avec ça.

— Merci », murmura-t-elle, frottant le morceau de tissu contre son visage.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de voir.

« Cherchez partout ! Dans chaque maison, chaque buisson ! Je veux qu'on retrouve ces envahisseurs ! » hurla une voix grave.

Elle semblait assez éloignée, et Persée comprit qu'ils avaient une petite chance de s'échapper.

« On doit partir aussi loin que possible dès maintenant », murmura Annabeth, ses yeux gris fixés sur la porte en bois.

C'était la seule chose les séparant des gardes.

« On devrait aller à mon navire », dit-il, l'observant alors qu'elle essayait visiblement de penser à un plan.

Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncer légèrement, son nez se plisser tout aussi légèrement, et ses lèvres se serrer.

« Je dois d'abord récupérer des trucs chez moi. Je te retrouverai aux quais. »

Elle tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte, mais celle de Persée fut plus rapide et l'arrêta. Elle regarda avec irritation sa main un instant, avant que leurs regards ne se croisent.

« Je viens avec toi.

— Quoi ? C'est plus sûr si on se sépare. »

Persée secoua la tête, lâchant sa main.

« Non. On reste ensemble. Tu as les informations que je veux, et j'ai ta carte. »

Il pouvait la voir s'agacer, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en se disputant. Annabeth ouvrit doucement la vieille porte en bois, cherchant des gardes dans les alentours. Ils pouvaient entendre des voix proches, mais ne virent personne. Ensemble, ils parcoururent la ville, se servant des allées latérales entre les bâtiments, et passant à travers des espaces clôturés aussi souvent qu'ils le purent. Plusieurs fois, ils durent se cacher dans des buissons ou des cabanons ouverts pour se cacher des patrouilles de gardes.

Persée soupira de soulagement quand ils arrivèrent finalement dans la maison d'Annabeth. Annabeth se précipita vers son coffre et en tira un couteau et un étui de pistolet, qu'elle attacha à sa cuisse gauche. Elle attrapa aussi un petit sac de cuir, et alla à son bureau, y rangeant d'autres objets et papiers.

« Besoin d'autre chose ? demanda-t-il quand elle se dirigea vers la porte.

— Non. Maintenant, allons à ton navire. Je te raconterai tout quand on sera en mer », répondit-elle, en le bousculant.

« Tu vois ces endroits ? demanda Annabeth, en montrant différents lieux qu'il ne connaissait pas sur la carte volée. Il s'agit des Forts de la Marine olympienne. Ce sont des fortifications puissantes qui peuvent et vont détruire tous les navires qui ne sont pas sous le contrôle de l'Olympe. Ces forts sont ce que l'Olympe utilise pour contrôler ces îles. Les Olympiens ont vite compris que s'ils contrôlent les mers, ils peuvent aussi contrôler le commerce entre les îles. Cela leur permet de contrôler efficacement l'industrie du commerce et d'imposer de sévères taxes. Vous les pirates avez aussi aidé à rendre ça possible. Les villes ont accueilli avec joie la protection que les soldats olympiens peuvent offrir contre ceux de votre espèce en patrouillant dans les villes et les mers. Castellan réclame maintenant de plus grands et dangereux navires pour vous chasser, vous les pirates. »

Annabeth tira une des lettres de son sac.

« D'après cette lettre de Castellan à Di Angelo, au moins une douzaine de frégates arriveront à Conttoyor dans les prochaines semaines. »

Elle sortit une poignée de billets pliés.

« Les autres forts recevront aussi des renforts. Si ça arrivait, les eaux seraient complètement sous leur contrôle, ce qui, à son tour, leur donnerait le contrôle complet du commerce et des villes.

— Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec toi ? », demanda Persée, en croisant les bras.

Il savait déjà que leurs actions, en tant que pirates, n'étaient jamais passées inaperçues. Puisqu'ils brisaient clairement beaucoup de lois, ils avaient toujours été traqués pour être arrêtés ou tués. Être tués signifiait à la fois tués sur le champ de bataille et tués dans les cellules des prisons. Le renforcement des patrouilles en mer était préoccupant, mais il savait qu'il en faudrait plus que ça pour se débarrasser des pirates.

Annabeth soupira, ses épaules s'abaissèrent comme si elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire :

« Parce que ma cause a besoin de votre aide. »

De toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu dire, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Ta cause ? Quelle cause ?

— Je fais partie d'un groupe secret appelé les Nightingale. Depuis plus longtemps que je n'ai été en vie, nous travaillons dans l'ombre, recueillant des informations et éliminant ceux qui sont des menaces. Tout ça pour la protection du peuple de ces îles et d'autres endroits dans le monde. Nous travaillons mieux dans les villes et près des gens. Cependant, nous avons besoin de nous étendre à la mer. C'est aussi pour ça que nous avons besoin de vous, les pirates, pour nous aider.

« Nous n'avons pas de force marine puissante. On a quelques navires pour voyager de port en port, avec les protections élémentaires. Cela prendrait des années pour construire des navires assez forts pour ce qui doit être fait. Pour arrêter ces renforts et avoir plus de contrôle, nous avons besoin que ces Forts navals soient détruits. Vous les pirates, êtes les seuls avec des navires assez puissants qui ne sont pas à l'Olympe. »

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, observant la table couverte de cartes, dans ses pensées. Attrapant quelques lettres qu'Annabeth avait récupérées, il vit que c'était plus que de simples ordres, beaucoup avait même le sceau officiel de l'Olympe. Il s'agissait de rapports d'inventaire, de rapports de combats, et de listes de tous les navires dans les environs et où ils se trouvaient. Certaines gardaient même la trace de quelques navires pirates.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Nightingale, et c'était seulement la seconde fois qu'il voyait Annabeth. Cependant, elle disait la vérité, les lettres étaient des preuves suffisantes pour le convaincre de ça. Elle doit être désespérée pour venir chercher de l'aide auprès de pirates, pensa-t-il.

« Vous devez capturer ces forts, pas les détruire, dit-il après quelques instants. Si vous les détruisez, ils seront simplement reconstruits. Mais si vous en prenez le contrôle, les eaux seront à vous, pour en faire ce que vous voulez. »

Levant les yeux des papiers, son regard vert rencontra ses yeux gris.

« En tant que personne qui a grandi sous le contrôle de l'Olympe, je comprends à quel point leurs taxes peuvent être dures. J'ai vu ce qu'il se passait quand des familles n'avaient pas les pièces nécessaires. Je compatis avec vous et les personnes concernées.

— Alors tu le dois aux gens de ces îles, plaida Annabeth, pour le persuader encore plus. Tous les pillages de navires, d'entrepôts et de plantations que ceux de ton espèce ont fait ont des répercussions. L'argent perdu doit être remplacé quelque part. Si tu sais réellement ce que c'est, alors tu nous aideras à mener ça à son terme. »

Persée soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je veux vous aider. Je le veux vraiment. Toutefois, tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas parler pour tout le monde. Tous les navires et toutes les personnes voguant sous le drapeau noir ont la liberté de choisir ce qu'ils font, et qui ils suivent. Je ne peux pas demander à mon équipage de faire ça sans leur dire dans quoi ils se lancent. »

Annabeth soutint son regard, ses yeux gris le fixant, pleins de détermination.

« Alors parle à ton équipage et aux autres capitaines. Ils pourraient compatir plus que tu ne le penses. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle dit la vérité ? demanda Grover, les yeux fixés sur Annabeth, alors qu'elle se tenait à l'avant du navire. Elle pourrait nous attirer dans un piège. »

Persée serra le grand gouvernail en bois.

« J'étais aussi sceptique, au début. Mais il y a trop de preuves qui appuient ce qu'elle dit. Écoute, je ne suggère pas qu'on accepte immédiatement de s'allier avec ces Nightingale. On devrait simplement prendre son offre en considération.

— Tu veux qu'on aille capturer un Fort naval olympien complètement opérationnel ? On se fera tuer ! Halton nous avait fait les éviter autant que possible pour une raison. Comment peux-tu demander ça à tes hommes après ce que nous avons traversé avec le Galion ? »

Persée soupira lourdement et regarda son Quartier-maître.

« Tout comme Halton l'a fait, je laisserai les hommes choisir. S'ils décident que ce n'est pas notre bataille, je le respecterai. »

Grover croisa les bras et soupira lourdement.

« Tu sais que tes hommes sont loyaux. Ils te suivront, peu importe ce que tu souhaites faire.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je veux faire, admit Persée. C'est pourquoi je compte sur l'équipage pour choisir. On sera à La Havane dans deux jours. Ils devront avoir pris une décision d'ici-là. Va rassembler les hommes sur le pont. »

Grover hocha la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, tout son équipage était réuni sur le pont.

« Très bien, écoutez les gars », clama Persée, se tenant sur le pont-arrière pour regarder ses hommes.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux d'Annabeth le sonder depuis l'arrière de la foule.

« Comme certains de vous peuvent s'y attendre, notre combat contre le Galion il y a six mois n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de l'Olympe. Durant les prochaines semaines et les prochains mois, Poséidon enverra des renforts pour contrer nos actions. Après, nous pouvons normalement repousser n'importe quel navire que l'Olympe nous envoie... »

Quelques hommes approuvèrent. Persée les fit se taire en levant la main.

« Cependant, il m'a été suggéré que nous prenions une approche plus stratégique : éliminer la menace avant même qu'elle n'arrive en capturant et en prenant le contrôle d'un des Forts navals de l'Olympe. »

Comme il savait qu'ils le feraient, son équipage remua et ils murmurèrent entre eux. Ils avaient tous vu et entendu parler de la puissance de ces forts. Ce n'était pas rare pour des pirates inexpérimentés de voguer trop près des forts, et de retrouver leur navire brisé en deux au fond de la mer.

« Capitaine, est-ce que tu veux qu'on le fasse ? » demanda Chris, en s'avançant d'un pas.

Le reste des hommes se tut, attendant d'entendre ce que leur capitaine avait à dire.

« C'est à vous de décider. »

Persée balaya la foule du regard, ses yeux croisant ceux de chacun de ses hommes, alors qu'il continuait à parler :

« Si ça vous aide, pensez à ce que ça pourrait signifier, pour nous les pirates. Si l'on capture même un seul de ces forts, alors nous aurons le contrôle ultime de ces régions. Toutefois, vous devez juger si le risque vaut la récompense. Nous arriverons aux ports de La Havane dans deux jours. Vous devrez tous être arrivés à une décision unanime d'ici-là. »

Il recula et se dirigea vers ses appartements, signe que la réunion était terminée. Il pouvait entendre ses hommes parler, et leurs yeux le suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ouvrit une bouteille de rhum et prit une longue gorgée. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, mais c'était là une douleur bienvenue.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre huit :

« Alors, dis-moi, qu'as-tu appris ? » demanda Clarisse alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de La Havane.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il lui raconta tout. Ce qu'il avait entendu dans le manoir, tout ce qu'Annabeth lui avait dit, ce qu'il avait lu dans les lettres qu'elle avait, et comment ils se préparaient à capturer un des Forts navals. Bien qu'il ait donné deux jours à son équipage pour se décider, ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils voulaient attaquer le fort. Leur argument était qu'ils risquaient leurs vies tous les jours, donc si la récompense était si grande, ils devaient au moins essayer. Persée fut fier de son équipage, ce jour-là.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à La Havane, Annabeth les avait quittés, ce qui était très bien, puisque Persée devait se mettre en route pour trouver Clarisse. Son navire était fièrement installé dans l'eau, mais la trouver dans la ville fut plus difficile. Finalement, il y arriva, et Clarisse ne perdit pas de temps pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

Clarisse écouta avec attention son récit, l'interrompant seulement pour poser une question ou le faire développer. Quand il eut fini, Clarisse fut exceptionnellement silencieuse.

« Que sais-tu ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Il attendait d'elle de penser qu'attaquer le fort était stupide, ou de lui demander de se joindre à eux.

Clarisse soupira et regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à être espionnée. Attrapant son bras, elle le tira dans une rue vide, entre deux bâtiments.

« J'ai déjà entendu parler des Nightingale. Ce n'est pas un groupe dont tu veux être du mauvais côté. Ils ont des yeux et des oreilles dans toutes les villes, et la capacité de faire disparaître les gens. Ils doivent être vraiment désespérés pour venir te voir pour de l'aide.

— Rencontrer Annabeth dans le manoir n'était pas intentionnel, mais elle avait quand même l'air d'avoir désespérément besoin d'aide. »

Ils se turent quand un groupe de gardes passa, inconscient de leur présence.

« Alors que proposes-tu ? Annabeth a raison, nos actions ont des conséquences néfastes pour ces gens. Parce qu'on a refusé de signer l'amnistie de l'Olympe, ils amènent des renforts. En capturant les forts, on empêchera ça. Ce sera même bénéfique pour tous les pirates, puisqu'on aura le contrôle des eaux.

— Je ne te dis pas de ne pas le faire. La récompense est trop grande. Cependant, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages en t'alliant aux Nightingale. Ils peuvent te faire faire ce qu'ils veulent tout en te laissant penser que tu as le contrôle. Tu dois être prudent.

— Comment le sais-tu ? »

Ses yeux se plissèrent de suspicion.

« Je t'ai dit que je les avais déjà rencontrés.

— Tu veux dire que tu as travaillé avec eux. »

Clarisse lui lança un regard noir.

« Fais ce que tu veux. Mais ne viens pas demander mon aide si tu te fais entuber. »

« Vous êtes prêts les gars ? » cria Persée, en empoignant le gouvernail du Blackjack.

Ses hommes hurlèrent en réponse.

« Est-ce que les mortiers sont prêts ?

— Oui Capitaine. Chargés et prêts à tirer à votre ordre, répondit Chris.

— Et les canons ?

— Chargés aussi, cria un autre membre d'équipage.

— Fort droit devant, Capitaine ! avertit la vigie.

— C'est le Fort Conttoyor, lui dit Annabeth, prenant son pistolet et son poignard. Évite le tir de ses mortiers. Ils descendront ton navire en moins de deux coups. Utilise ta vitesse à ton avantage et on devrait pouvoir gagner. »

Persée hocha la tête, son attention concentrée sur leur cible droit devant. Le Fort Conttoyor se trouvait sur une île isolée, lui donnant l'avantage de pouvoir attaquer les navires s'approchant, de tous les côtés. Il compta trois navires olympiens dans les environs, mais il ne serait pas surpris si d'autres se montraient. Le son familier d'un canon retentit soudainement depuis le fort, signalant le début de la bataille.

Très vite, Persée réalisa que la seule raison pour laquelle ils avaient évité les attaques de mortiers était la vitesse du Blackjack. Mais les obus tombaient tout de même près d'eux, dans l'eau, secouant le navire et lui rappelant le danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient. La première priorité était de se débarrasser des navires, pour qu'ils puissent concentrer tous leurs efforts sur le Fort. Les trois navires étaient des Frégates. Cela prit un certain temps et le Blackjack se prit quelques coups, mais ils réussirent à couler les bateaux, et même à piller l'un d'eux.

« TIREZ SUR CE REMPART ! » cria Persée, pointant l'un des nombreux remparts circulaires qui contenaient les mortiers du fort.

Les mortiers du Blackjack et les canons de bordée secouèrent le navire, alors que les boulets de canon s'élevaient dans les airs. Les épais murs de pierre s'effondrèrent dans un tas de fumée et de poussière.

« Tirez les canons à volonté ! » cria-t-il de nouveau, tandis qu'ils tournaient autour du fort.

Les lourds boulets de canons atterrirent dans les murs de pierre, mais ne firent pas beaucoup plus. L'odeur de la fumée, des feux brûlants, et des explosifs emplissait l'air. Persée pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, d'excitation et de peur.

« Encore !

— Descendez tous les remparts, puis on pourra aller à l'intérieur et les terminer ! » cria Annabeth par-dessus le bruit.

Persée parvint finalement à trouver la meilleure façon de s'occuper du fort. En se servant de la vitesse du Blackjack à leur avantage, il utilisa les tirs de mortiers de loin, et utilisa ce temps pour recharger les autres canons. Il réussit à envoyer deux tirs de mortiers avant de se rapprocher. Quand ils furent assez près, ils tirèrent les canons de bordée, avec des boulets normaux et lourds. Les tirs à la chaîne n'étaient pas aussi efficaces, mais faisaient quand même des dégâts. Bien que Blackjack soit le navire le plus rapide qu'il connaisse, il se prit tout de même quelques boulets de canon, mais étonnamment, pas autant que lors du combat contre le Galion.

« On a réussi Capitaine ! s'exclama Grover, quand le dernier rempart tomba en ruine au fond de la mer.

— Armez-vous les gars ! Accostons et prenons possession de ce fort ! » cria Persée, tournant le gouvernail pendant que ses hommes hurlaient d'excitation.

Ils couraient dans un chaos organisé, tirant les cordages pour diriger et amener les voiles, s'armant d'épées et de pistolets.

« Le prendre, ou capturer le commandant et le reste se rendra », lui dit Annabeth.

Persée acquiesça.

« Sais-tu où on peut le trouver ? »

Annabeth secoua la tête.

« Non, mais il sera facile à trouver. »

Une fois le Blackjack mis à quai, Persée s'approcha de Grover, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Si cette bataille se termine par ma mort ou ma capture, tu devras prendre tous les survivants et battre en retraite. Le Blackjack sera à toi », dit-il à voix basse, pour que seuls eux deux puissent entendre.

Grover regarda par-dessus son épaule et acquiesça sombrement. Persée hocha la tête, tira son épée et grimpa sur le côté du navire. Levant son épée haut dans les airs, il cria :

« Nous sommes arrivés jusque là, les gars ! On ne doit pas perdre maintenant ! Levons le Drapeau noir, et ce fort sera nôtre ! »

Ses hommes crièrent, tapèrent du pied, et levèrent leurs armes avec excitation. Persée sauta du navire sur le quai en bois érodé, et courut jusqu'au fort lourdement endommagé. Son équipage le suivait de près. De gros morceaux des anciens remparts et des murs de pierre jonchaient le sol. La chaleur des feux près d'eux lui brûlèrent la peau alors qu'il grimpait sur les murs détruits. La fumée et la poussière emplissaient l'air, mais une partie disparut quand ils dépassèrent un mur en partie effondré au deuxième niveau.

Ses hommes n'attendirent pas d'ordre avant de sauter et d'attaquer les soldats olympiens. Le son des hommes criant, des coups de feu, et du fracas des épées retentit. Il se joignit à la bataille, aidant ceux qui avaient l'air en difficulté, tout en gardant l'oeil ouvert pour quelqu'un qui pourrait être le commandant. Il s'assura également de pouvoir voir Annabeth et Grover en permanence. Voir Annabeth s'occuper de trois gardes en même temps, simplement avec son poignard et un pistolet, était impressionnant.

Plaquant un garde contre le mur, il braqua son pistolet sur la poitrine de l'homme. Les yeux du garde s'écarquillèrent et il cessa de se débattre.

« Où est ton commandant ? exigea de savoir Persée.

— S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas! Il est là-haut ! dit l'homme, en montrant une silhouette vacillante aux grandes portes en bois, pas très loin.

— Attache cette homme », ordonna Persée, poussant l'homme vers un de ses membres d'équipage.

Courant jusqu'à Annabeth, il l'aida à se débarrasser de la personne qu'elle combattait.

« Allons chercher le commandant », dit-il, n'attendant pas de voir si elle le suivait avant de se frayer un chemin vers l'endroit que le garde avait indiqué.

La plupart de ses hommes combattait les autres gardes qui avaient pris position, sauf trois qui étaient juste devant la porte.

« Tuez les pirates ! » cria l'un d'entre eux, en pointant Persée.

Le tir d'un pistolet se fit entendre, l'un des soldats s'écroula. Persée en démolit rapidement un autre avec son épée, et tira sur l'autre. Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol près du troisième.

« Bien visé », dit Persée en regardant Annabeth derrière lui.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil, pendant qu'elle rechargeait son pistolet.

« Contente-toi de défoncer cette porte. Finissons-en. »

Persée hocha la tête et donna un coup de pied dans la grande porte en bois. Elle s'ouvrit suffisamment pour leur permettre de se glisser à l'intérieur. C'était une grande pièce sans fenêtre, éclairée par de nombreuses bougies éparpillées dans la pièce. Il y avait quelques coffres le long d'un mur, et une grande table avec beaucoup de rouleaux de papier. Le commandant sauta de la grande chaise, tombant au sol.

Il leva les mains, capitulant.

« S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez ! »

Persée s'approcha et braqua son pistolet sur le dos du commandant, une main sur son épaule.

« Dis à tes hommes de se rendre », dit-il, emmenant l'officier à l'extérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous ceux qui s'étaient rendus furent enfermés dans l'une des pièces qui étaient encore accessibles.

Le Drapeau noir battait haut au-dessus du fort.

« Certains de ceux qui se sont rendus voudraient nous rejoindre, dit Grover, en regardant le fort lourdement endommagé.

— On y réfléchira, répondit Persée, passant une main dans ses cheveux. On a besoin de gens pour s'occuper du fort de toutes façons. »

Grover hocha la tête.

« Et maintenant ? Une fois que le mot circulera jusqu'aux autres forts et l'Olympe, ils essaieront de reprendre le fort et tous nous tuer. »

Persée soupira lourdement.

« Maintenant, nous nous battons dans cette guerre que nous avons commencée. »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre neuf :

Persée ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que ce jour arrive.

Le jour où il serait jugé pour piraterie.

Il s'était déroulé quatre ans depuis ce jour à Conttoyor. Les choses s'étaient bien passées pour Persée et les pirates. Maintenant que les pirates avaient une force puissante, ils s'étaient grandement étendus. La majorité des bateaux qu'ils avaient pillés finirent par se rendre et rejoindre la flotte de Persée. Avec plus de navires, ils pouvaient maintenant faire leurs propres patrouilles et garder les Forts navals en permanence. Avec l'aide d'Annabeth et ses contacts dans d'autres villes, ils réussirent même à créer leur propre système de commerce. Le Great Inagua que Persée avait fondé il y a bien des années devint un endroit prospère pour les Pirates et les marchands privés.

Persée avait gardé contact avec Annabeth. À chaque fois qu'il allait à Kingston, il mettait un point d'honneur à la visiter. Ils parlaient quelquefois de leur commerce, des Nightingale, et d'autres choses importantes, mais la plupart du temps, ils parlaient simplement de rien d'important. Pour Persée, c'était une pause agréable de la vie imprévisible de pirate. Il était heureux et à l'aise auprès d'elle, et il pouvait voir qu'elle l'était aussi. Durant les dernières années, il sembla qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à venir toutes les semaines ou presque, simplement pour passer un jour ou deux avec elle.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour Annabeth de l'accompagner sur les missions où elle l'envoyait de temps en temps. Ils avaient rapidement appris à lire l'autre et ça fonctionnait bien lors des missions d'infiltration comme celle-ci. La nuit de l'arrestation de Persée, ils ne durent partir nul part, comme ils cherchaient quelqu'un à Kingston. Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire, c'était d'entrer, trouver l'information qu'ils voulaient, interroger l'homme retenu là-bas, et sortir. Pourtant, Persée n'était pas préparé à être embusqué par derrière. Le garde s'était faufilé derrière lui, l'avait frappé à l'arrière de la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

La prison était un endroit misérable. C'était sombre, comme la lumière d'une unique bougie éclairait le lieu. Les rats et les insectes avaient établi domicile dans les cellules. Bien qu'il ne puisse voir personne d'autre, il pouvait entendre les autres prisonniers gémir de douleur, ou se parler à eux-mêmes dans une hébétude cinglée. L'air était épais à cause de la poussière et d'autres odeurs innommables.

Au début de son séjour ici, ils essayèrent d'obtenir des informations sur les autres pirates et son travail, mais Persée garda le silence. Ils finirent par le laisser seul, peut-être dans l'espoir qu'il perde la tête. Il perdit rapidement le compte des jours qu'il avait passés dans sa cellule.

Dans les moments où il était éveillé, il se posait des questions à propos d'Annabeth, Grover, et son équipage. Il se demandait si elle avait elle aussi été capturée ou si elle avait réussi à s'en sortir. Il entendit quelques fois les gardes parler d'une prisonnière, mais n'était jamais parvenu à déterminer s'ils parlaient d'Annabeth. Persée n'était pas du genre religieux, n'avait jamais cru en une force plus grande, mais même lui pria pour que quelqu'un l'entende, qu'elle ne soit pas également enfermée ici.

Il s'inquiéta pour Grover et l'équipage du Blackjack. Savaient-ils qu'il était en prison, ou pensaient-ils qu'il les avait abandonnés ? Même si son équipage était férocement loyal, il n'attendait pas d'eux d'organiser une mission de sauvetage. C'était impossible, et ça les tuerait probablement de le faire. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien supposer qu'il était déjà mort, parce qu'il le sera suffisamment tôt, de maladie, ou pendu pour ses crimes.

« Lève-toi », grogna un garde, en le soulevant.

Persée ne dit rien, et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, tandis qu'ils le conduisirent à l'extérieur. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla quelques instants quand la porte s'ouvrit. Plusieurs rangées de bancs avaient été installées face à une table, posée sur une plate-forme, pour que tout le monde puisse voir. Les gardes firent défiler Persée devant la foule assise sur les bancs, et l'arrêtèrent devant la plate-forme surélevée.

« Persée Jackson ! annonça bruyamment l'homme à la table. Né en Angleterre, de Paul et Sally Jackson. Tu as été jugé coupable d'avoir attaqué nos navires, dévalisé nos entrepôts, et détruit nos plus grands Forts Navals ! Qu'as-tu à dire ? »

Persée garda la tête haute, parcourant la foule du regard. Il n'y avait pas de visage familier, non pas qu'il s'attendait à en trouver un.

« J'ai fait ce qui était juste. Vous, les rebuts de l'Olympe, prenez et volez tout ce qui appartient aux gens que vous prétendez diriger. Je l'ai récupéré et ai travaillé à ce que cet endroit redevienne le leur.

— Menteur ! Tu es une ordure de pirate ! » cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

Plusieurs autres se joignirent à lui, dans une protestation énervée.

« Silence ! Je dois avoir le silence ! »

Le juge écrasa son maillet de bois sur la table quelques fois, et la foule redevint silencieuse.

« Tu as été condamné à mort, Persée Jackson ! Tu pourriras ici, jusqu'à qu'un navire puisse te ramener là d'où tu viens. Là-bas, tu seras pendu, jusqu'à que tu sois mort ! »

« Persée Jackson ? »

Une voix grave le tira de son sommeil. Ne reconnaissant pas la voix des gardes, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un homme âgé, avec des stries de cheveux gris, se tenir à la porte de sa cellule.

« Qui me demande ? » dit Persée en s'asseyant.

Le vieil homme regarda autour de lui, avant de sortir un jeu de clés, déverrouillant sa porte.

« Je suis un ami d'Annabeth.

— Annabeth ? »

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte ouverte.

« Elle va bien ? Elle est là ? »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

« Elle n'a pas été arrêtée cette nuit-là. Elle va bien, et m'a supplié de te secourir. Maintenant, il faut se dépêcher. »

Silencieusement, ils coururent à travers les couloirs sans fin de la prison. Persée ne savait pas comment cet étranger retrouvait son chemin ici, mais il ne posa pas plus de questions. Puisqu'ils étaient en pleine nuit, du moins c'était ce que Persée pensait, il n'y avait que quelques gardes surveillant les cellules. Brusquement, il s'arrêta à une cellule avec un visage familier.

« Léo », chuchota-t-il, regardant tristement l'ancien pirate.

Il y a longtemps, ils avaient supposé que Léo était parti et n'avaient plus jamais pensé à lui. Pourtant, Léo était là, enfermé, se parlant à lui-même, inconscient du monde autour de lui.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies fini ici, mon vieil ami. J'aurais aimé que tu trouves la paix dans un endroit que tu aurais rendu tien. »

Il soupira et continua à marcher. L'étranger le fixa un instant, avant de le suivre.

« Le connaissais-tu bien ? » demanda l'homme.

Persée secoua la tête.

« Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Je connaissais son nom et sa réputation. Même en tant que pirate, il préférait garder sa vie secrète. »

L'étranger acquiesça. S'échapper de la prison fut difficile, mais ils y arrivèrent. L'étranger abattit silencieusement les gardes, en utilisant la même sarbacane qu'Annabeth avait utilisée la nuit où ils se s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Il y avait un petit mur autour de la prison, mais ils en trouvèrent une partie effondrée. Tout près, les attendait un petit canot à rames. Au loin, l'on distinguait la silhouette d'un navire. Pendant un instant, Persée espéra qu'il s'agisse du Blackjack, mais le bateau était trop petit pour être le sien.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Persée, alors qu'ils grimpaient dans le petit bateau.

Derrière eux, les alarmes du fort retentirent dans la nuit.

« Dans un endroit sûr », répondit une voix derrière lui.

Reconnaissant la voix, il se retourna et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Se tenant derrière le gouvernail, se trouvait Annabeth.

« Annabeth ! C'est bon de te voir.

— Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es toujours en vie et que tu vas bien, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Viens, trouvons-toi des vêtements propres et de la nourriture. Nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses. »

Il hocha la tête, toujours ébahi de s'être échappé de prison, et d'être de nouveau avec Annabeth. Les jours les plus durs, il se concentrait sur ses souvenirs d'elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds, sa façon de pouvoir dire si elle réfléchissait par la manière dont ses yeux gris se plissaient.

Elle le guida en bas.

« Va te changer et je te trouverai à manger » indiqua-t-elle, en pointant un espace caché par un drap suspendu.

Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était une longue et agréable baignade pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de la prison, mais des vêtements propres feront l'affaire. Il se changea derrière le drap et retourna là où Annabeth se trouvait. Elle était assise à une table, avec un plat rempli de pain et de fromage, ainsi que d'une bouteille de rhum. Elle poussa le plat vers lui, et en silence, le regarda se précipiter sur la nourriture. Même si la nourriture était basique, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait mangé depuis un long moment. Pendant son séjour en prison, il était chanceux s'il avait simplement un repas par jour. Parfois, il avait de la nourriture seulement tous les quelques jours.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté là-bas ? demanda-t-il, interrompant son repas.

— Plus de huit mois, lui répondit-elle. Nous ne savions pas si tu étais toujours en vie ou pas, jusqu'à ton procès. Une fois que nous t'avons retrouvé, nous avons commencé à préparer ton évasion.

— Nous ? Je ne t'ai pas vue à mon procès.

— Tu as raison, je n'étais pas là. Mais Chiron l'était. C'est lui qui t'a fait t'évader. »

Il prit une longue lampée de rhum avant de répondre.

« J'imagine qu'il fait partie des Nightingale.

— C'est notre mentor ; le plus proche que nous ayons d'un chef, expliqua-t-elle. Il nous encourage à faire les choses par nous-mêmes. Il est cependant toujours là quand on a besoin de conseil ou d'entraînement.

— Merci de m'avoir secouru, dit-il, en la regardant. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un s'inquiétait suffisamment pour risquer sa vie à le faire. »

Annabeth sourit tendrement.

« Tu serais surpris par le nombre de personnes qui se soucient de toi. As-tu oublié ton équipage, sur le Blackjack ? Ils ont attaqué tous les navires de prisonniers connus, à ta recherche. C'est comme ça qu'on a su que tu devais être ici. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Il finit de manger son repas, et continua à boire le rhum. Cela faisait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il en avait bu, il put rapidement sentir le liquide brûlant agir sur son esprit. Mais il s'en moquait. Il était sorti de prison, et Annabeth était là.

« Et toi ? »

Elle leva un sourcil.

« Quoi, moi ?

— Te soucies-tu aussi de moi ? »

Elle soupira doucement, et le regarda.

« Bien sûr que oui. Je pensais que tu le savais. »

Son cœur rata un battement en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Il tendit la main vers la sienne, à travers la table, et elle ne se décala pas. La sensation de sa main sous la sienne lui confirma que c'était réel, et qu'elle était réellement assise devant lui.

« Je pensais à toi à chaque instant de chaque jour lorsque j'étais enfermé. Tous les jours, je me réveillais et me disais : s'il s'agit de mon dernier jour, je veux que tu sois mon dernier souvenir. Même maintenant, je me demande encore si c'est juste un rêve, ou si je suis devenu fou.

— Ce n'est pas un rêve, dit-elle tendrement. Je suis vraiment ici, et toi aussi. »


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue :

Ils naviguèrent environ une semaine avant de s'arrêter. Pendant tout ce temps, Persée fut obligé de rester sous le pont. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer qu'un des navires de patrouille ne le voit et les attaque. Annabeth passait la plupart de sa journée avec lui, mais quand elle ne le faisaient pas, il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir près du trou d'un canon et de regarder l'eau. Sentir l'odeur de l'eau salée et la sentir lui asperger le visage était plus que relaxant. Naviguer en mer avait été une part de sa vie quotidienne pendant six ans. Être éloigné de l'eau salée si longtemps, cela lui avait donné l'impression qu'une part de lui manquait.

L'île où ils accostèrent semblait inhabitable depuis la plage. Il y avait de grands et épais arbres et buissons qui s'étendaient des plages jusque l'intérieur de l'île. Plusieurs membres d'équipage étaient déjà sur la plage, suivant Chiron.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Persée, descendant du navire comme tous les autres.

L'eau était froide et rafraîchissante contre ses pieds couverts de poussière.

« Tulum, lui dit Annabeth. Viens, je connais des gens qui aimeraient te voir. »

Elle le guida sur un chemin taillé dans la forêt. Les grands arbres créaient une voûte au-dessus d'eux, bloquant une grande partie de la dure lumière du soleil. Le chemin n'était toutefois pas complètement dégagé, car ils durent passer par-dessus quelques arbres tombés par terre, et monter au niveau suivant. Pile quand il pensait qu'ils étaient perdus dans cette étrange forêt, l'étendue s'ouvrit sur un village caché. Presque toutes les huttes en bois étaient construites dans les arbres, avec des plates-formes les reliant. Le village était petit mais animé.

« Bienvenue dans notre cachette. Peu de gens peuvent la voir, annonça Annabeth, observant sa réaction.

— Cet endroit est incroyable, lui dit Persée.

— Il l'est. Cet endroit est ce que beaucoup d'entre nous appelons maison. »

Tandis qu'ils marchaient plus en avant, Annabeth lui raconta tout à propos de l'histoire de cet endroit, et de comment il avait été fondé. Elle indiqua également certaines huttes utilisées comme maisons, une autre comme hôpital, là où étaient entreposées la nourriture et les armes, et une autre comme lieu de réunion. Elle lui montra aussi une clairière où le terrain d'entraînement se trouvait.

Près du village, il y avait un petit chemin menant à une petite chute d'eau et abreuvoir. Pour Persée, cela ressemblait au paradis.

« Tu peux te laver ici. J'enverrai quelqu'un t'apporter des vêtements propres », lui dit Annabeth, partant pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Une fois qu'il sut qu'elle était partie, il enleva les vieux vêtements et pénétra dans l'eau. Sans perdre de temps, il plongea dans l'eau et nagea pendant un moment. L'eau en elle-même était légèrement froide, mais il s'en fichait. La poussière, la saleté, et la sueur disparurent, le laissant avec un sentiment de renaissance. Une fois qu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas se récurer plus que cela, il s'assit contre un rocher et ferma les yeux. Le soleil brillait à l'horizon, les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres, et le son de la chute d'eau l'attira dans une hébétude détendue.

« Vas-tu rester ici toute la journée ? »

Une voix derrière lui brisa le silence.

Persée sursauta à cause du bruit soudain et se retourna une pierre à la main, prêt à la jeter sur l'intrus. La pierre tomba de sa main quand il vit qui se tenait là.

« Grover ! s'exclama-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ?

— Habille-toi et je te dirai tout », lui dit Grover en souriant, déposant quelques vêtements.

Persée s'habilla rapidement et ils s'assirent sur un grand rocher.

« Est-ce que le reste de l'équipage est ici ? Je n'ai pas vu le Blackjack quand on s'est arrêtés », demanda Persée.

Grover secoua la tête.

« La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parlé, ils étaient en route pour le Fort Charlotte. L'équipage a mis un point d'honneur à venger ton arrestation. Quand Annabeth m'a dit comment vous étiez tous les deux tombés en embuscade et que tu avais été arrêté, on a décidé de te retrouver. Au moment où on avait fini de chercher tous les navires de prisonniers connus, tu étais déjà au Fort Tortuga. C'est là que nous avons recontacté Annabeth, pour son aide. Elle voulait aussi te secourir, mais c'était trop dangereux pour nous de le faire seuls.

« Elle nous a amenés ici, à la cachette secrète des Nightingale, où on a rencontré Chiron. Au début, il compatissait simplement à notre problème, mais il ne pensait pas que tu étais assez important. Notre équipage n'a pas aimé ça et est reparti. Je suis resté derrière avec Annabeth pour essayer de convaincre Chiron de nous aider. La semaine dernière seulement, Chiron et Annabeth sont brusquement partis, et sont revenus avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais j'en suis au point où je suis juste heureux que tu sois ici et en vie. »

Persée soupira, donnant de légers coups de pied dans l'eau.

« Honnêtement, quand j'étais enfermé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un me sauve. J'avais très vite accepté ma mort. Mais je suis content d'être en vie et d'aller bien. Quand je suis parti avec Chiron, j'ai vu Léo dans l'une des cellules. »

Grover le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Et ?

— Il avait perdu l'esprit depuis longtemps. J'aurais probablement fait face au même destin, si je ne m'étais pas échappé quand je l'ai fait.

— Quel dommage. »

Grover resta silencieux un moment, avant de dire :

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Redeviendras-tu le capitaine du Blackjack ? »

Dans ses pensées, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, mec. Je n'ai jamais prévu d'être pirate et de faire tout ce que j'ai fait. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était naviguer les eaux selon mes propres conditions, et la vie de pirate m'a donné cette liberté. Être le Capitaine du Blackjack est quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais. Certains de mes souvenirs les plus heureux ont été sur ce navire, avec l'équipage. Mais peut-être que mon séjour en prison était un avertissement, que si je continuais à vivre de cette façon, je finirai par mourir. »

Grover posa une main sur l'épaule de Persée.

« Peu importe ce que tu décides de faire, je soutiendrai ta décision. »

Les quelques mois qui suivirent passèrent dans un brouillard. Tous les jours, il pensait à son futur et à ce qu'il voulait. Plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait que ses rêves avaient changé, passant de naviguer selon ses propres conditions à naviguer avec Annabeth. Depuis leur déclaration de se soucier l'un de l'autre la nuit de son sauvetage, ils étaient devenus plus proches que jamais.

Pendant qu'il était parti, Chris avait pris le rôle de capitaine du Blackjack, avec Travis et Connor en tant que quartier-maîtres. L'équipage était excité de revoir Persée quand ils s'arrêtèrent à Tulum environ deux semaines après qu'il soit arrivé. Il leur dit qu'il était fier d'être leur capitaine, mais qu'il n'allait plus naviguer avec eux, que Chris était dorénavant leur Capitaine. Cette nuit-là, ils organisèrent une grande fête sur la plage, en l'honneur de Persée.

Puisqu'il n'était plus un pirate, il travailla avec le groupe Nightingale, sur l'expansion de leur commerce à l'Europe et d'autres régions. Son nouveau but dans la vie était d'implanter leur commerce, de se faire beaucoup d'argent pour rentrer chez lui, et d'acheter un terrain au bord de la mer pour y construire une maison.

« C'est une idée ambitieuse. Et si je veux faire quelque chose de différent ? demanda Annabeth une nuit, quand il lui dit à propos de son plan.

— Alors nous ferons ce que tu veux », lui répondit-il.

Ce fut encore des années plus tard quand ceci arriva.

Persée avait un nouveau navire appelé Turbulence, et avait vogué vers l'Europe avec Annabeth. Bien qu'il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'être pirate, sa flotte de navires continuait de lui répondre, faisant de lui la plus puissante des forces dans les Caraïbes. Il navigua quelques fois avec Chris et son ancien équipage, mais il travaillait surtout avec eux à distance. Luke Castellan et ses forces avaient finalement quitté les îles quand les pirates et les corsaires grandirent si forts qu'ils étaient inarrêtables.

Il restait encore un peu de l'influence de l'Olympe, mais pas aussi forte qu'auparavant. Clarisse quitta les îles et alla terroriser les ports dans le nord quelques années plus tard. Quand la majorité des forces olympiennes partit, en même temps que Clarisse, certains des navires pirates les moins connus partirent aussi. Cependant, leur impact dans cette région restait tout aussi fort. Grover décida de rester derrière à Kingston pour superviser ce qu'ils avaient construit, dans l'espoir qu'ils continueraient à être aussi puissants.

Avec son retour en Europe, le groupe Nightingale put s'étendre à de plus nombreuses régions. Simplement parce que leur travail dans les Caraïbes était fini ne signifiait pas que leur cause était gagnée. Annabeth et quelques-uns de ses amis qui les avaient rejoints en Europe travaillèrent dur pour se construire un réseau.

La vie de retour en Europe allait bien pour eux. Ils avaient une grande maison surplombant la mer, quelque chose que Persée aimait par dessus tout, avec une fortune et des contacts stables. Pour une fois, Persée était heureux et profitait d'une vie qui n'impliquait pas de briser des lois et des batailles navales.

« Vas-tu t'asseoir un instant ? demanda Annabeth, regardant dans le grand miroir alors que Persée faisait les cent pas dans leur chambre.

— Ils vont être là d'un moment à l'autre ! Ça fait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vus. Et s'ils pensent que je suis une déception à cause de tout ce que j'ai fait ? s'inquiéta Persée, tirant sur la manche de sa veste.

— Ce sont tes parents. Par ailleurs, la lettre de ta mère sonnait comme si elle était soulagé d'entendre de tes nouvelles », dit-elle en lissant sa robe.

Il y eut un léger coup à la porte de leur chambre, et Samantha, l'une des servantes, entra.

« Pardon de vous interrompre. Sally et Paul Jackson attendent dans le salon.

— Merci Samantha. Nous serons là dans un instant, dit Annabeth. Prépare-nous du thé et des gâteaux, s'il te plaît.

— Oui, Ms. Annabeth. »

Samantha partit.

« Viens. Ne laissons pas tes parents attendre », dit Annabeth, glissant sa main dans celle de Persée.

Il embrassa le dos de sa main, se sentant comme l'homme le plus chanceux au monde.


End file.
